FiShBoWl
by Starlit.Amulet
Summary: Have you ever wondered if your pet fish could understand the outside world? What if it understood your every move, every word? What if randomly swimming around was its way of expressing itself? What if your pet fish, unknowingly, fell in love with you?
1. Fishy

FiShBoWl

By Starlit . Amulet

~~*~~

Have you ever had a pet? A fluffy dog? A playful cat? A pet as big as a horse? Something different from usual, like a hermit crab?

Or maybe something with golden scales that shimmer under the sunlight? Something so plain, so ordinary, yet so distant and untouchable.

A little goldfish, swimming in its own little world.

It can keep you company, you can talk to it, but all you get in reply is 'bubble, bloop, bubble'.

So have you ever wondered whether the little creature knew what was happening outside it tank?  
Perhaps it understood your every move, your every word?  
Perhaps its seemingly random swimming patterns were its ways of expressing itself?  
Have you ever wondered if it could possibly have far more emotions and feelings than you could ever imagine a fish to have?  
Have you ever imagined that it's possible your pet fish, seemingly unresponsive and incomprehensible, fell in love with you?

~~*~~

Hey, this is SakuraandSyaoran4eva with a name change, if any of you got confused.

New story, sitting on the fantasy/romance genre with maybe some drama, I just got a sudden burst of inspiration. Please enjoy. And remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I didn't, I don't and won't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Ever. Except maybe in my dreams.

This applies to normal POV:

"Character talking"

_Character thinking _

_**Sound effects**_

**(Me blabbing about something, notifications of time, location etc.)**

Warning: rated for language -- may not occur in every chapter

Notice: Sakura's friend in CCS will be playing minor parts in this story, and the parts they play will have nothing to do with their original character. Their personality may change altogether as well.

~~*~~

Chapter one: Fishy

(Sakura's Pov)

I dragged my feet behind me and stumbled aimlessly around the street. My eyes, normally sparkling with vibrant colour, were dull and lifeless. My mother, the last person who was related to me in this world, left me this morning. After fighting with cancer for so long, I knew she had left me for a better place. And I knew I was being selfish, trying to keep her here with me, begging any of the Gods up there, anyone who could hear me, to let her stay. Stay with me in this helpless, sorry world.

But I couldn't help it, I loved her too much. Yet eventually, I was forced to let go. She left with a smile on her face, she had fulfilled her responsibility on bringing me up. I was old enough to look after myself now, and so she left in peace, to go up. Way up, past the clouds, to find my dad.

I barely noticed dark, ominous thunderclouds rumbling above.  
I barely noticed the people previously walking around me on the street quickly fretting for cover, hastily flipping open their umbrellas.  
I barely noticed as the rain pelted down, large drops of clear water stabbing at me relentlessly like needles. It wasn't long before my clothes were drenched, and I was soaked to the bone.  
I barely noticed the tears streaming down my face, mingling with the rainwater dripping off my hair, till neither was distinguishable.  
I barely noticed, and I only concentrated on dragging my feet onwards, through the dense, pouring rain.

I would never see her smiling face again.

She would never be there to wake me up in the morning.

She would never be there to support me, cheer me up, help me.

I would never see her again.

These thoughts repeated themselves in my head, making my mind shift in turmoil.

My heart was as dull, as dark, as gloomy as my surroundings, emitting no light, no hope. I felt as though I was weighed down by lead, each step required so much effort…so much effort to reach an unknown destination.

What the point of me surviving in this world? Everyone I loved had left me. I was alone…so very lonely…

Then I remembered Eriol.

"Eriol…"

The word escaped my lips in a strangled whisper. An image of his cheerful, smiling face appeared in my mind.

Yes, I still had Eriol. The only person left now, my boyfriend of 5 months.

I found comfort in that, realising I was not completely alone. My mom would want me to continue living, when she had gone to such a peaceful place. She would want my life to be meaningful, full of happy memories worth reminiscing. She would want me to live with a smile of my face every day. She would expect me to remember to wake up for work, or tidy up the house.

Our house, my home…. how I miss home. I wanted to go home. It felt like I hadn't been home in ages…but in reality it was only a few days, my mother's last few days that I had spent by her side in hospital.

I inhaled deeply and shook my head, trying to clear my foggy thoughts, to gring myself together. Being so lost, so pessimistic, it was really unlike me. My attempt to wipe the tears trickling down my face was unneeded, they were instantly replaced with dripping rainwater sliding down my forehead, where my bangs lay flattened. And as I lifted my head to study exactly where I was, I suddenly saw a shop through the haze, it glowing lights still bright and welcoming, even though the day had turned dreary and most shops were half closed, not expecting customers at this time.

Perhaps it was fate that tied us together. Perhaps it was chance that I happened to find interest in the shop. Perhaps it was just my instincts to walk inside. Whatever it was, it lead me into the shop with the bright sign. A comforting, little pet shop. Completely dripping wet and looking forlorn, I must have given the shop keeper quite a scare. Nonetheless, he recovered quickly, and came to greet me in a matter of seconds.

~~*~~

(Syaoran's Pov)

Outside, I sensed it was wet.

Water was falling from the sky. It must be raining. I was about to settle down to rest, when I suddenly heard my friends scream.

"Monster! Another monster has come!"

I quickly darted to the edge of our tank to see this 'monster'.

My friends that I met at this tank all called the humans that came to see us 'monsters'. I suppose it's because stories have been passed around, from tank to tank, that when a human comes in and takes some of us away, it's usually for the purpose of eating us when they take us back to their home. Or sometimes we are left to die in some unknown place, rotting, dissected into pieces.

All in all, the outcome is never good. So all the fishes here have nicknamed humans 'monsters', and try to avoid the deadly net as much as possible, because to get taken home by a 'monster' means death will be visiting you pretty soon.

As for me, I'm entirely curious on whether these stories are true. I have become bored of life in this tank. Sure, I've made new friends, and it's better than my boring life back home (before I was caught and put here), but I seek excitement in my life.

My attention was immediately drawn to this new monster who had come in. She seemed…different. I could sense she was a nice person, I always trust my instincts. Perhaps it was fate that tied us together. Perhaps it was chance that I happened to find interest in this strange monster. Perhaps it was just my instinct to swim to the side of the tank and wave at her. Whatever it was, it completely possessed me, and soon I forgot about the dangers these monsters implied and sought her attention.

She walked over to inspect our tanks, and I was immediately mesmerised. Her eyes, though dull and blank, were the most peculiar colour, they enchanted me. They were lighter than the fake seaweed flailing in our tank, but darker than the fluoro pebbles covering our tank floor. Such a comforting, beautiful shade of green. I desperately waved my fin and blew a few bubbles to attract her attention. But I knew it was no use. My scales were an ordinary orange colour, and I sported amber stripes that ran down my back, common amongst my species. To humans, I was considered ugly. And therefore, usually no one picked to buy me. Not when the nice, brightly coloured friends of mine were swimming around me. Even though the other fishes were desperately trying to hide, to no avail might I add, I knew the chance of this monster picking me was slim.

But suddenly, a glint of hope flittered across my heart. The monster saw me, and he mouth curved. Her expressionless face stretched into a sweet, loving smile and instantly I knew I wanted her to be the one to take me away, away from this boring place.

~~*~~

(Normal Pov)

"I'll take this one thanks." Sakura told the shopkeeper her decision, and he hustled over with a net. She pointed at a little orange and amber goldfish that was swimming around cutely, seemingly the only one not afraid of her.

The shopkeeper dipped the net into the water and swiftly caught the little fish, which had swum into the net itself. Smiling that the task had been easily achieved, he plopped the fish into a water-filled bag and tied a knot at the top.

"Here's your fish, miss. Have fun looking after it."

Syaoran blew a few bubbles towards the tank he had been resting in only a few moments before.  
_Goodbye friends. Goodbye petshop. Hello, new owner._

~~*~~

(Syaoran's Pov)

After cleaning out an old fish tank, my new Owner laid pebbles on the bottom and decorated it with some seaweed. She then placed a miniature castle with a hollow in the middle, I guess for me to swim through at the corner. Soon I felt myself being lifted, for a split second I was soaring through the air, the wind whipping in my face. I couldn't breathe, but then fortunately I landed in my new tank with a splash. The water was fresh and cooling, and I swam in a few happy circles. As I got familiar with my new surroundings I noticed Owner was watching me with her lovely eyes.

"I guess it just you and me now, Fishy. By the way, I'm Sakura."

She placed my fishbowl on the table and tapped it gently with her finger. I swam over to where her finger was placed and waved, hoping she would realise that I was greeting her back.

She laughed gently, a melodic sound that made my heart thump.

"I'm sorry I can't be bothered to find a name for you. So I guess you'll have to live with Fishy for now." She suppressed a yawn and smiled weakly at me.

I wish I could tell you my name. I wish could understand me.

"I've had a rough day. I'll tell you something. As of today, both my parents are now resting peacefully up there." She pointed towards the ceiling.

"So now you're the only one to keep me company. I'm not even sure why I bought you, I'd never thought of buying a fish before. Must be fate, or maybe it's because you're my favourite colour. Anyway, I got to go sleep now. I'll see you later kay?"

I felt so happy that I was her favourite colour. I had no idea what triggered these feelings inside of me. She bent over and kissed the tank gently. And at that moment, I melted, wishing desperately that time would freeze, that there was no glass separating us and I could feel that kiss.

But sadly she broke off as abruptly as she had bent over, waved at me, and left to her room, leaving me floating aimlessly in my new tank.

I couldn't help as a silly smile spread across my face, making me look like a retard. I had no idea what had overcome me, and why a 'monster' - who was in no way what my fish friends had described humans as - could make me so dazed but happy.

In a matter of minutes my uncontrolled fish body was swept to the side of the tank and I banged onto the glass. My happy daydream was shattered.

"Oww."

~~*~~

"I'm going be late!!" Her clear voice rang throughout the house.

She hurried into the room, auburn hair disarray and not fully dressed, reaching over my bowl to grab a muffin. **(Syaoran's bowl is on the table, near the kitchen counter, just wanted to make that clear. Lol. In case anyone was wondering why muffins were near a fish tank)  
**I quickly covered my eyes with my fins, only removing them when I heard the loud slam of the door, indicating she had already left.

It had been a week since Sakura had bought me to her home, and by now I had realised that Owner always woke up late because she had to reach a certain destination at a certain point of time, leaving her no time to eat breakfast without being late for her 'work' as she called it. I was always slightly disheartened at this point of the morning. To run into this room with buttons still undone meant Owner didn't acknowledge me as a…

Well…I guess I can't expect her to think I actually understand anything. To her, I'm just a fish.

I sighed, wishing she could understand fish language, or that I could make myself be heard. Then I could wake her up earlier every day.

I wanted to do so much for her, I don't even know why. Seeing Owner smile just makes me happy.

I sighed again.

What is this.

~~*~~

"Fishy, I'm back!" She chirped one day, swinging the door wide open.

I hadn't seen her smile that big since she bought me, and I swam up to her elatedly.

"Hello Sakura, I've missed you!"

"You must be hungry Fishy, that's why you're so excited right? You greedy little fish." She teased and pouted cutely. My heart warmed at the sight.

"Oh Eriol, hurry up and come in!" She skipped to the front door and laced her hand through his, pulling him inside.

A man that looked around the same age as Owner walked inside, holding her hand. He had bluish black hair that was swept nonchalantly to the side and was donned in a casual shirt with black jeans.

"Wait here while I change, kay?" Owner smiled happily at him, such an innocent carefree smile.

"Sure." He pinched her nose playfully, earning another dazzling smile.

I felt something twist in my heart.

"Hello there, you must be her new pet she keeps blabbing about?"

Though he was smiling, and seemed to have a very close relationship with Owner, I couldn't help but dislike him. Somehow his heart didn't seem as pure as Owner's.

But Owner was happy with him, so I tried to shake away all my negative thoughts.

Suddenly a nice, melodious tune filled the room. I saw Owner's friend take something shiny out of his pocket, similar to what Owner called her 'phone'.

What he said into it was what stunned me.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry but I'm still in the office. I told you I'll call you tonight, didn't I?" A slight pause, and I held my breath, shocked.

"I know you miss me, I miss you too. Talk tonight alright? Love you too. Mwah."

He cooed and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Conversations with Owner in the past few weeks had taught me a lot about her, and had only made me enjoy her company more. But it had also taught me much of the human language. I understood almost every word the man called Eriol had said into the phone.

He hung up quickly as Owner's bedroom door cracked open.

"Who were you talking to honey?" She asked, adjusting the straps of her minidress. It was the first time I had seen Owner wear something so pretty, I was momentarily mesmerised.

"Oh just Yamazaki from work." He lied, his underlying emotions completely veiled.

"Oh ok. Well I'm ready now."

"You look gorgeous. Let's go."

She blushed and they walked out the door, his hand casually placed on her waist. I wanted to rip off that fake smile plastered on his deceitful face.

I was disappointed. She had even forgotten to feed me.

I heaved a very deep, doleful sigh after the door shut closed.  
Owner, he won't give you happiness.  
I had seen and heard everything, but as a fish. I felt so confined, I had no way of telling Owner, I could only watch as he betrayed her right before my eyes, with no way of preventing her from getting hurt. If only she could understand me_.  
_Owner, hopefully by the time you know the truth, you'll be able to stand it…

~~*~~

(Normal Pov)

"Eriol… how could you…" Tears continued gliding down her face. Her eyes were already red and swollen from crying for so long. She clenched her fists tightly and let out a wail of anguish, letting her cell phone drop from her grasp. The message was still clearly displayed on the screen.

'_Well since you saw everything then I guess it's meaningless for this relationship to go on anymore. I won't bother to say anything else. Let's just break up. I'm sorry for ruining your Valentine's in this way.' _

~~Flashback~~

Sakura walked along the street, humming softly to herself. She had just parted ways with Chiharu and was currently taking the long way home to go past a few shops. She had suddenly remembered a few things she wanted to pick up along the way.

"Sorry babe, I can't send you home, I've got something on later." Eriol kissed Rika's forehead and gently pulled away from their embrace.

"Of course. You better get going, I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled lovingly and left.

After confirming she had disappeared into the building, Eriol whipped out his phone and immediately dialled Sakura's number.

"Honey, where are you? I miss you so much…" He started the conversation with his usual, sickly sweet words. He wrinkled his brow when he was met with the dial tone, only to have a look of utter surprise cross his face moments later.

"…I'm right here."

He swivelled around and saw Sakura, a few feet from him, tears streaming down her face, falling uncontrollably.

She felt so torn, so bitter, half of her was fuming mad and the other half felt so cut up, it was as though each of her happy memories spent with him had turned into knives and were stabbing at her heart. Should she just go up to him and slap him?

In the end, Sakura just ran. Ran from him, trying to escape him, escape the pain he had caused.

She knew that if her slap had really landed on his face, the outcome would definitely not benefit her.

~~End of flashback~~

And now, after reading the cruel text he had sent to her, she couldn't stop the tears reforming at her eyes.

Eriol, the last person she had trusted since her mother left, betrayed her.

Eriol, the last person left on this earth that she loved, had never actually been serious with her from the start.

Now she was truly alone.

She glared hard at the date printed on her favourite calendar with tears still brimming in her eyes. 14th of February. For the whole 22 years of her life, she had been single through every Valentine's Day. Even though she possessed beautiful facial features and a great personality, it seemed as though a curse of some sort seemed to follow her, one that stopped her from celebrating a simple Valentine's Day with the one she loved. But fortunately, her mother had always brightened up her dear daughter by baking her famous cookies and spending the day with Sakura, making her laugh at any opportunity, spreading her love. Yet now, without her mother, she yet again felt so lonely and useless during the special occasion.

"Why would anyone with a normally functioning brain want to invent such a stupid day that reminds people that are single to feel lonely and unwanted?" She muttered to herself.

The pain and sadness in her broken heart was slowly replaced with anger.

Thinking back to her past times spent with Eriol, the sweet things he had said to her that she now realised sounded too phony and sickly sweet. She lifted her tight fist and smashed it down on the table firmly.

"Woahh~~" Syaoran wobbled in the moving water as the table vibrated and shook, making the fish tank move closer and closer towards the edge.

"Stupid, freaking worthless piece of shit. Why did I even think he was remotely nice?" Another slam on the stable.

"Why didn't I see through his fake smile and corny phrases? Why did I trust him so much? Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to leave me, right when I needed him most? Why am I alone again in this world? Why why why WHY WHY!?"

With each 'why' she punched the table repeatedly with her swollen fist. Syaoran's fishbowl teetered on the edge of the table, swaying dangerously.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself! STOP!" He screamed at her, trying to maintain his balance.

But of course, she couldn't hear him. Looking determined, she abruptly stood up from her chair, knocking the table in the process.

"That's it. I'm going to-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his fishbowl finally slip from the impact and fall off the table…down

down

down

down

until it landed with a

CRASH

Sakura blinked. Then shrieked.

"FISHY!"

~~*~~

Anyone expect Syaoran to be a fish? LOL

Ahaha. Sorry about the Eriol thing. I had to use someone and as I said, this is SS centric so their friends will only be playing minor characters. Sorry I made Eriol a jerk. Oh by the way, Syaoran is NOT dead. Ahahaha.

Lol, anyway, just wanted to try this out.

Please review and tell me how you felt, and whether I should continue this or not.

(I'm sure most of you can guess what is about to happen soon xD)

Until next time!

xox


	2. Holy beeeep

OMG thanks for all the amazing review, love you all!!!

*Hugs all reviewers*

Here are some short replies, if you ever want me to answer a question in detail, feel free to request that in a review!

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Ahaha thanks so much for supporting all my stories!! You hope Syaoran turns back into a human? So I assume you're guessing he was originally human? Hmmm…  
xD

Happy Blossom: Awww, you're so sweet! Thanks for leaving such an encouraging review! :p Ahaha yes it must've been scary for Syaoran.

Twilight Kisses: Haha yes, I know, this is a very weird story. But I'm glad you think it's remotely interesting! (I think..)

Yuna Kat: I know, this is a weird story! But thanks for loving it! Lol. And thanks for waiting! Ahaha.

Jasmine: Thanks for reviewing! Well, you're on the right track, but ok I won't say anything…except, read this chapter and see! :]

Smilylily: Ahaha good point, he is quite smart for a fish, but I couldn't really portray Syaoran too stupidly, it would've been too hard for the story too progress! xD But I tried to make his thinking as simple as I could! Sort of…

SakuraSkywalker: . I'm sorry about Eriol! I personally really like him as a character! But Using Yamazaki seemed to off! LOL. But thanks for reviewing!

Wo Ai Xiao Zhu Luo Zhi Xiang: OMG. OMG. YOU have GOT to make an account, and then spazz about Xiao Zhu with me! AHAHAHA. Or are you not signed in? LOL, yes I've seen Syaoran as a wolf too! I love those stories.

Peaceful-Serenity: Thanks for your constructive criticism! It's really appreciated! I'll try to improve! Well I got the idea from when me and my friend were discussing out pet fishes, and we were like 'what if they understood more than we thought they did?'  
And then I was listening to this song by my fav Taiwanese artist xD and it was indicating the same thing, and then BAM, inspiration hit. Lol.

Nameless: Lol, nice name. XD. Thanks for reviewing!

THE DARK SIDE-with cookies: LOL, nice name for you too. Yay, I was trying to make Syaoran like that. Oh, you think you know? *Gasp* don't tell anyone!  
Haha lol jks, it's pretty easy to guess whats going to happen, I guess.  
That was a weird sentence.

BeeBee432: Yes I know this is unusual and weird, but thanks for thinking it interesting too! And thanks for reviewing!

Cuna999: Haha I know, I hoped this would be different! But thanks for reviewing! Hmm, Eriol and Tomoyo? Well it's in my other stories (thought I haven't gotten to a part to elaborate on that yet) but in this story..well..I'll try? Ahaha.

Violeta: Aww thanks so much! OK I'm continuing!! LOL

Phew, that was long. Lol. But I'm happy!! LALALALA

ANYWAY, I'm sure most of you are wanting the story, so here it is!

~~*~~

FiShBoWl

By Starlit . Amulet

Chapter 2: Holy ***

~~*~~

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Notice: There will be quite a lot of swearing. You were warned. Those of you under 10..um…shoo

LOL jks

IS there anyone here that young? Sorry if you got offended. xD

Character talking

_Character thinking_

_**Sound effects**_

**(Me blabbing about stuff, notifications of time location etc.)**

~~*~~

(Normal Pov)

"Fishy? FISHY! Oh my god. Oh my fucking god."

Sakura gaped at the mess on the floor, her expression resembling a suffocating fish, much like the one currently on the ground.

Eyes wide open, mouth forming an upside down 'D' and barely sucking in oxygen…

Exactly like Syaoran amidst the shattered pieces of glass in the shallow puddle of water.

Oh shit.  
That's right.  
Syaoran.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and jumped around hysterically, a horrified expression now plastered on her face.

She fled to the laundry, blabbing frantically to herself, her worn out eyes tearing yet again.

"Fishy, no! You can't die! You're the only one I have left now! You always listened so intently to me! Even when I blabbed for hours! You seemed to understand me! You're my best friend! You can't leave me like this! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Hauling the full bucket out of the sink, she stumbled back to the dining room, all the while muttering barely comprehensible phrases, with the occasional swear word threaded through.

**(Meanwhile…)**

(Syaoran's Pov)

I…can't… … …breathe…

I can't…move…

I tried lifting a fin, but it felt as though it was one thousand times heavier than usual.

It felt as though a huge weight was pressing down on me, no matter what I did, I couldn't get the pressure to go away. I could feel something inside me…as thought it was about to burst.

Owner…Owner, help me.

I'm suffocating.

I see can faintly see the white ceiling of Owner's house with a pretty light dangling from it, growing blurrier by the second.

Owner, hurry, I can't last much longer…

The last thing I saw was the blurry whiteness of the ceiling.

The last thing I felt was a tingling warmth spreading up my tail.

The last thing I heard was Owner's sweet voice chanting something, she sounded upset.

Don't worry Owner, I don't blame you…take care…please don't cry over me…

And then, abruptly, a thought struck me, a sudden flashback of an important memory. How could I have forgotten?

The last thing I remember thinking was 'Is this what dad was talking about? Last time when…'

Then darkness engulfed me.

~~*~~

This is it everybody, I'm sorry Syaoran had to die. I hoped you enjoyed this very short story of mine. Thanks for the reviews!

Anyone expected Syaoran to die?

No?

Well I didn't either.

I'm just kidding.

Here's the rest of this chappie.

xD

~~*~~

**(Ok, be honest, who thought I was for real just then? Ahaha. Ahaha. Ahaha. Ahem. I'm sure most of you hate me now.)**

(Normal Pov)

Water sloshed around, like it was trying to fling itself out of the bucket and drench the floorboards. But Sakura didn't care. She had to get to Fishy in time. She just had to. And she was so busy focusing on that, she didn't notice the faint glow emerging from the dining room.

And as she turned the corner into the dining room, the sight that greeted her made her drop the bucket in shock. It landed with a muffled thump, more water splashing out.

Instead of a 'D', her mouth now formed an 'O'.

"Ok. What. The. Shit."

Her beloved Fishy was nowhere to be seen.

The broken glass was still there. So was the messed up puddle of water.

Everything still looked the same.

Except for the fact that instead of her shiny, orange Fishy sprawled on the ground, there was now a full grown man on his hand and knees, dripping water, right where Fishy originally was.

_An amber haired man. _Sakura noted.

He seemed to wince slightly but quickly glanced up at her with an innocent expression.

_A cute, amber haired man._

He tried to get up, supporting himself with a nearby chair.

_A _naked_, cute, amber haired man._

_Wait, what?!_

"Holy SHIT! AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

Sakura let out a piercing scream and made the intruder squeak in surprise.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FISH?"

The intruder stood up slowly, wobbling slightly, and stared at his hand like it was the most interesting thing he had found on the face of Earth.  
He glanced back at Sakura's face.

"O-owner?"

He pronounced the word with difficulty, in an accentless tone. He rolled the word around his tongue, it was just so different, so strange for him.

"WHAT?!" She grabbed the bucket again and held it up in front of herself defensively.

"I have a bucket and I'm NOT afraid to use it!"

"Owner!" He tried again.

"Answer my god damned questions, and why the HELL are you calling me that?"

He intended to approach Sakura, but before he could even take half a step, she shrieked again and flung the bucket towards him. The contents splashed onto his face while the bucket hit him on the head, above the corner of his right eyebrow.

The pained look on his face almost made Sakura sympathise him.

Almost.

"DO NOT even TRY to move closer to me! Don't think that just because I live by myself, you can do anything you want! Oh shit, I shouldn't have told you that. Stand right there, answer my questions, and for the love of God, COVER YOURSELF!"

He stopped rubbing his neglected forehead cocked his head cutely, making his dripping wet bangs shift to the side. He looked genuinely confused. If this had been an anime, there'd be question marks appearing over his head.

Unfortunately, it's not.

And therefore Sakura was too hysterical to notice his cuteness.

All that her brain in its current state could process was that A) her best friend was gone, dead, most likely squashed under the foot of a naked, dripping wet man who had B) somehow barged into her house in a matter of how long it takes to fill a bucket of water, and C) said person was also trying to act oblivious to the fact that he was indeed, wet, naked, in the middle of her dining room, calling her his owner and looking about as innocent as a new born baby.

That was one long sentence.

"Me…Owner. Me." He gestured towards himself.

"Yes! Of course you're you! But who the hell ARE you? How the hell did you get here? Why don't you have clothes? Did you run away from home after your parents caught you screwing some random in their bedroom and that's why you're here now, with no clothes, trying to act as thought you've lost your memory or something so ill sympathise you and let you stay? WELL HELL NO!"

Obviously Sakura had watched too many Asian TV series.

The intruder's face was now scrunched up so much in confusion, he looked like a walking paper bag. A crumpled up one at that. A _hot_, crumpled paper bag.

Anyway.

"And WHY are you calling me owner?!"

"Because you're Owner." He replied simply.

"I'm nobody's owner! What the hell are you talking about? I don't own anyone! The only living thing I ever owned was Fishy and now he or she's dead! Because…"

She trailed off and sucked a breath in sharply.

Her gaze suddenly turned scrutinizing.

"_Fishy_?" She whispered in disbelief.

Fishy nodded happily, now that she was finally on the right track.

"FISHY?" She choked out.

"Owner!" He answered, a smile stretching across his face.

"What…but…how the fuck…"

Calming down slightly, now that her shock was replaced with confusion, Sakura carefully examined the man in front of her, and finally noticed that indeed, his hair was the same shade of Fishy's stripes, his eyes were the same captivating amber.

Realising now that he was no threat to her, she took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Um, this is overused, but am I dreaming?"

"Uhh, no?" He guessed.

"So then how did my fish, suffocating on the floor, suddenly turn into a human?"

"I was suff-suffocating." He was still trying to adjust his way of speaking.

"…That explains a lot. Are you sure you're not some hobo who's trying to prank me or something?"

She eyed him suspiciously. He didn't seem like a hobo.

All she got in reply was another confused look.

"Or maybe you guys are filming something. Yeah. Is this all part of some new fantasy movie where animals turn into humans and start prowling the streets? Come on, get out here, where'd you hide all the camera and the film crew? Huh? Huh?" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Now 'Fishy' looked at her as though she belonged to some mental institution. Maybe she did. Who knows.

Sakura sighed. "Prove you're my fish then."

This seemed to cheer him up instantly.

"Your favourite colour is orange, you bought me when it was raining, when you're parents went up there." He imitated her, pointing up towards the ceiling, reliving his first memories shared with her.

"And you told me…" And that's when he proceeded to retell all the conversions they had had together.

Sakura quickly went up and put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"OK! I get the point! Aren't goldfishes supposed to have 3 second memory or something? How can you remember all this?"

Fishy shook his head, and mumbled something that was muffled by her hand.

"Anyway. So you're not a random hobo because a hobo wouldn't be able to know all that. Unless you're some stalker. Are you my stalker?!"

"Nooooo."

Syaoran whacked himself in the head in an attempt to face-palm, and stumbled back a few steps, looking dizzy.

He had forgotten that his human hand now had much more strength and weight compared to his flappy little fins he originally possessed.

Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and tried to maintain a stern face.

"I know I'm overreacting. I'm sorry. But this kind of thing doesn't exactly happen every day!" She held up her hands in defence.

At this Fishy had to agree.

"So. You really are my Fishy, and you really did somehow turn into a human when you were suffocating and I was taking too long trying to fill the bucket with water?"

"Yep."

"You do realise none of that makes any sense, and doesn't sound very convincing at all?"

"Yep."

"So care to explain how exactly you suddenly changed from a water inhabitant into a mammal?"

"I was suffocating." His answer remained the same.

This time it was Sakura's turn to face-palm.

"So what you're trying to say is when a fish suffocates, it turns into a human in order to survive."

"Nope. Just me. And probably father."

"Argh! This makes no sentence! What exactly are you then?"

Fishy merely shrugged. The fact that he could switch between species didn't seem to bother him at all.

"So what am I going to do with you now? Keep you here as a pet?"

He nodded quickly, his eyes turned pleading.

"What am I going to tell people when they ask who this random man living in my house is? My fish?"

"Fishy. Say I'm Fishy."

"Not everyone's imagination is as flexible as mine. And how are you even going to survive? You're not even registered as a living human! You won't be able to get a job or anything!"

"Don't need job. Will stay with Owner."

"But…what…oh fine." She pulled out a chair and plopped down onto it, her head in her hands.

"Look, be quiet for a few minutes and just let me sit here and wait for all this to sink in. I'll clean up the mess later. And you can step out of the water and glass you know."

She looked up to make sure he didn't step onto any stray pieces of glass that could hurt him… and realised she was level to something she had completely forgotten about.

"Oh FUCK! I told you to cover yourself!"

"Wha…?" He followed her gaze and a blush immediately shot up his cheeks.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly and turned to face the wall.

Sakura ran to her room and grabbed a few old pieces of clothing.

"I have no guys clothes, so these will have to do for now." She handed them to him and he stared at them cluelessly.

"You have absolutely no idea how to put on clothes." She stated for him.

He nodded meekly.

"Ok, well, don't face me, but take the skirt…yes that, put one leg through that hole…no the other way…and…" She reached out to help him, but quickly restrained herself.

"This isn't working. Wait here."

She hurried back to her room again, only to return moments later, holding her laptop.

"Hang on. Just gonna…search something." Fishy watched her curiously as she tapped here and there, occasionally making a clicking sound, the colours and patterns on the screen changing constantly.

"Meet my best friend." She announced jubilantly and turned the screen till it was fully facing him.

"Youtube."

She clicked the play button, and a video titled 'How to put on a shirt' started playing.  
Following that was the video called 'How to put on a skirt'

Apparently some retard had decided to upload a few quick videos teaching people to dress themselves. Never in Sakura's life had she imagined these type of videos would actually be put in use. But then again, it wasn't everyday you had to teach a fish how to dress.

Fishy, being a quick learner, immediately got both articles of clothing on him after studying both videos only once.

And so when he was finished and Sakura turned to look at him, she burst of into fits of laughter.

"What's funny?" He asked embarrassedly.

"OH. OH GOD. That was the biggest skirt and top I could find. But they're still too small. Oh god, you look so retarded in a skirt."

Fishy could only stand there discomfited as she almost literally laughed her ass off.

After Sakura could finally breathe again, she patted a chair beside her and gestured for him to sit down. He plopped himself onto the chair awkwardly and gazed expectantly at her.

"So this means you'll be living with me from now on. And I'll have teach you how to live life as a human?"

He nodded.

"This is like a fanfiction story I read before. But anyway, are you going to be changing into a fish anytime soon? Ok, that was the weirdest question I've asked in my life."

"Don't know. Dad didn't say."

"Dad?"

"Dad."

"Uhh…ok. Well do you have a name? Calling a human Fishy is just bit creepy.

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran? Um…ok then. Syaoran for what?"

"Xiao Lang. Chinese."

"You know Chinese."

"Species is Chinese."

"And you're a fish. And your name is Little Wolf." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask me."

"Well then, hello Syaoran, I am now your roommate, not your owner, so call me Sakura."

"S-Sakura." As soon as the word left his mouth he jumped up in excitement.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

"Ahaha. Ok! It's just my name! No need to be so excited!" She tried to calm down the excited fish. Excitedfor what reason, she had no idea. Maybe fishes liked cherry blossoms? Ha. As if.

"Well alright then, let's get this mess cleared. Your first lesson will be on cleaning the house!"

"Ok!"

"Oh and Syaoran?"

"Ha?"

"We're going shopping first thing tomorrow."

~~*~~

Whew. Managed to squeeze that in between typing assignments. Lol. This is pretty unrealistic, but I guess that's my reason for putting it in the fantasy genre.

So if this wasn't what you were expecting, don't flame!!

lol

Please review

no really, PLEASE review.  
xD

Thanks for reading, bye for now!

xox


	3. Life goes on

Whaaa I love you all sooo sooo much!

Thanks for the awesome reviews!!

IM SO SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I had 5 assignments due, and 6 exams. I KNOW NOTHING I SAY NOW WILL MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME, BUT IM REALLY SORRY!!

And a big thanks to those who put me on their favourites or story alerts! Really appreciated! But it would be even more appreciated if you could leave a review too! ;P

Anyway, some review replies, in the order of the uhh reviews.

Twilight Kisses: Yay! Glad you found it funny! And thanks for reviewing!

Smilylily: Haha I just remembered hearing somewhere about goldfishes having three second memory and decided to put that in.

BeeBee432: Ahaha glad it made you laugh! Thanks for reviewing!

Yuna Kat: Haha surrealistic. Yes my writing is always weird. But I hope I made her reaction realistic enough. :S  
I didn't want to overdo it, but then it would've been weird if she accepted right away coz seriously, who faces that situation any day? lol

Sakura Skywalker: Ahaha I'm sorry, no idea why I added that Syaoran dying part. But I'm glad I was joking (or I'd be dead by now). xD  
Thanks for reviewing, I'm trying to update soon!

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Yes finally he's a human! I'm still thinking about the details, but hopefully it'll be fun watching Syaoran trying to cope with the human world :]

WhiteMoon1: Glad you found it remotely hilarious! :] Thanks for reviewing!

James Birdsong: Awww thanks *hugs back*. Ahaha. Oh and thanks for leaving a review too!

THE DARK SIDE-with cookies: Aww the first story after you made an account? And you're glad? That's sweet of you. xD Thanks for reviewing!

Peaceful Serenity: Yes I know, most of my first chapters are kinda serious and then its just…  
lol. Aww thanks. Yes me too! I wonder what it is though…  
Thanks again for your constructive criticism!

Miha Ruu-kun: Ahaha thanks for finding it funny! Yes I love Syaoran, he's adorable even as a fish. xD Thanks for reviewing!

Violeta: Ahaha awww if you like getting replies I'll reply every time! Lol. Glad you thought it was fun, lol I don't know why I added the Syaoran dying part but um..yeah.  
lol thanks for reviewing!! :]

xxxArisaxxx: Ahaha I was hoping I'd be the first :]  
Yes me too, Syaoran as a wolf, werewolf, vampire, I think I've seen him as a ghost somewhere, and even a dragon (I think..) but never a fish. So I was kinda scared it would be hard for people to accept this, but I'm glad you found it funny! Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless: Hey thanks for reviewing again!

BluberriesAreDerlicious: Thanks for reviewing! ^.^ I'm trying to update!!

Wo Ai Xiao Zhu Luo Zhi Xiang: OMG ur here! I thought u left this story….ahahha. Noo but I wanna spazz about Show! And YES I I wanna go to his concert! Have you seen his new MV? Wu Fa Wu Tian? Love it.  
Oh btw, thanks for reviewing ahahaha.

Hopefully I didn't leave out anyone, I don't think I did. But if I did, I'm sorry! But thank you!

And on with the chapter.

~~*~~

FiShBoWl

By Starlit . Amulet

Chapter 3: Life Goes On

Character talking

_Character thinking_

_**Sound effects**_

**(Me blabbing about stuff, notifications of time location etc.)**

~~*~~

"Syaoran?"

"?"

"I'm tired."

"Owner should sleep."

"What did I say about my name?"

"Sorry, Sakura."

"But Syaoran?"

"Mmhm?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, last time I checked, 'where are you going to sleep' didn't indicate the start of a staring competition."

"Couch?"

"…You could've said that earlier."

"Didn't think of it earlier."

"And looking at my face for five minutes helped."

"Yep."

She sighed. What use was it arguing with a fish?

"Well, I'll give you some blankets and pillow…or you could use some of the cushions…it's kinda cold tonight." She went into her room and came back holding a fluffy pillow and a light blanket in her arms.

"Sorry, I don't really have that many spare blankets."

She left out the part that she had decided she didn't want her pet fish sleeping on what her deceased parents had previously used.

"Not afraid of cold."

"Riiiight."

The rain chose to fall exactly at that moment.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be fine."

A clap of thunder rang above, vibrating through the whole house.

"Really, I will."

~~*~~

Lightening streaked across the sky, lighting up the whole room. It was immediately followed by a roar of thunder, and then another, each time the level of decibels increasing a little.

Another flash of lightening. To Sakura, it looked as though someone right outside the window was snapping pictures of her room.

_Pretty freaking big camera too._

The pounding of rain on the roof intensified and a cold draft floated eerily throughout the house.

_What if he's still cold? Maybe he's too embarrassed to tell me he's cold? Pfft. Stupid ego. And he's not even a man…just a male fish. Yeah__ well, he shouldn't have been so stubborn. His loss, not mine._

She pulled her blanket over her head and willed herself to sleep.

And failed.

_But then again, I don't want to look after a sick fish. Not that I'm worried. But would he even take in human medicine? Or maybe fishes are immune to it, or maybe they have some system that repels it. Yeah. Then he'll never get better and then he'll…Ok maybe I am worried._

Losing the battle to…um…herself, Sakura grabbed a small comforter off the corner of her bed and headed towards the living room.

She flicked on a light and saw Syaoran half on and half off the couch, the blanket wrapped loosely around himself. His amber eyes were wide open and appeared dull and blank under the dim light, unmoving, unblinking.

It was a pretty scary sight.

"Uhh…S-Syaoran?" She whispered, cautiously edging towards him.

No reply.

_What's he doing? Still thinking? He's not moving…so…is he……? Did he die with his eyes closed? No way…right? RIGHT?_

"Fishy. Syaoran. Ahaha. Stop joking around. It's not funny. You don't even look dead."

She had tried to sound stern, but her voice came out barely above a whisper.

_He really died with his eyes open? Holy crap. _

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. HOLY SHIIITTTT._

_No way. Stay calm. Thinking carefully._

"FISHYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Syaoran was so startled he leapt off the couch, tripped over his feet in an attempt to back away from the disturbing origin of the noise and face planted right on the floor.

His outburst then in turn made Sakura jump in fright.

"What the hell are you doing!? You scared the half constipated shit out of me!!" She accused him.

Syaoran picked himself up off the ground and spun around to face her, rubbing his nose angrily.

"Me?! _You_…! WHAT!?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Me what, you what, what what?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"YOU scared the c…" Syaoran then paused abruptly and tried to remember the word she had used.

"Constipated. And I thought you died! What the HELL were you doing?!"

"Sleeping!"

"With your freaking eyes open? What are you, trying to act out Lord of the Rings?"

**(she's referring to Legolas or the Elves :] )**

"I'm still not used to sleeping with my eyes closed…" He trailed off mumbling.

She suddenly realised her mistake and mentally slapped herself.

"Oh. OH. That's right. Fishes don't really sleep with their eyes closed do they……Ahahahha. Ahahahaha. Aha. Ahaha."

Sakura resorted to laughing awkwardly in embarrassment.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Ahahaha. Ahahahahahaha. Ok I'll shut up now."

Syaoran appeared to be deep in thought. He suddenly inched towards her and looked her in the eye.  
"Owner?"

She blinked and moved back slightly. "…Yeah…?" She responded uncertainly.

"Were you… worried?" He asked.

Sakura blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"WHAT? What a deeply outrageous, immature thing to say! I so was not! Now be a good boy and go to sleep! Good night! Bye! See you tomorrow!"

With a swift turn on her heel she marched out of the room, flicking the lights off on the way, leaving Syaoran standing in the dark with a silly smile of his face.

~~*~~

"I want to go."

"No."

"Ooowneerrr."

"NO."

"Please?"

"N. O."

"But-"

"Does it take that long for your brain to process two freaking letters?! I mean, I know you were a fish and all but…sheesh."

"Take me then."

"I refuse to go shopping looking relatively as though I have an acquaintance with a man in a skirt."

"You said yesterday…"

"What I meant was I will go shopping for clothes for you, while you wait like a good little boy at home, so you won't be stuck in a pink skirt all day. Ok?"

"Won't stop until you take me."

Sakura pretended to look taken aback and gasped dramatically.

"You…was that…? Oh my God. Syaoran dear, was that a _threat_ I heard?"

He crossed his arms and humphed at her.

"Fine. I won't even bother going. Stay in a skirt for the rest of your life. Have fun. See if I care."

She dumped her tote bag on the couch and proceeded to leave the room. Syaoran gaped at her.

"But-but Owner!!!"

"It's Sa-ku-ra."

"But Sa-ku-ra! Skirt is umcomfortable!"

"It's _un_comfortable you douche!"

"Same difference!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Just want to look normal."

"Oh and I'm sure a fish knows the definition of a normal looking human."

Syaoran couldn't think of a reply and merely looked upset, pouting slightly.

Sakura's heart softened at the sight.

"Ok fine. Only cause you're my pet fish and I have to take responsibility and make you look remotely presentable blablabla."

Syaoran visibly cheered up. "Yay!"

"Pfft." She shook her head as if to say 'immature, annoying little retard'.

"Hehe. Hehe. He-"

"Hehe what? Your expression is scaring me. I didn't know a fish could look that smug."

He stated simply,  
"You love me."

"So now you've learnt to flatter yourself?"

"You're a good teacher, Owner. Good teacher."

~~*~~

**(In the car with an excited Syaoran fiddling around)**

"But remember, once we get there, stand as far away from me as you possibly can, until we reach a fitting room. Then I'll signal for you to come over and go in."

"Ok!"

"Do you know what a fitting room is?"

"No."

"So why'd you say ok?"

"Owner will tell me." He beamed at her.

"Don't trust people so easily, you might get disappointed later." Sakura mocked jokingly.

"Owner won't.

"Won't what?" They gradually stopped at a red light, Sakura brushed a few stray strands of auburn hair out of her eyes and turned to face him.

"Disappoint me."

At this, she laughed. "You sure?"

"Yep."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"RAH!"

"Anyway. How are you so sure?"

"Because I-" He cut himself off midsentence and appeared to be mentally slapping himself.

"Because…?" She coaxed.

"Because you're Owner, Owner won't hurt me!" He quickly said naively.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT EITHER!"

"ACK!"

"Well, glad you trust me so much Fishy. We're here by the way."

"Where's here?"

"Here's the mall, aka shopping centre, aka place with lots of clothes shops and fitting rooms, aka place where you're gonna get out of your skirt and into pants."

She crinkled her nose.

"Talking to you has made me make the randomest statements in my life."

He grinned.

"Ok, well I'll get out first, don't follow too close behind but don't get lost, ok?"

"Ok."

Sakura stepped out of her car and was about to close the door when

"Owner!"

"What?"

"You still haven't told me what a fitting room is."

~~*~~

"I – think – we – should – just – stay – in – here – for – the – rest – of – our – lives." Sakura gasped in between pants.

They had just spent the past five minutes running for their lives and were currently on the bench-y thing in a fitting room, trying to remember how to breathe again.

Oxygen in. Carbon dioxide out. Oxygen in. Carbon dioxide out. Repeat.

As soon as Syaoran had walked through the automatic, sliding, glass doors (with an extremely fascinated expression on his face), someone had shouted

"Look, some dude's here in a pink skirt!"

Before Syaoran could ask Sakura why doors had opened for him, he was immediately horded by people apparently enthralled that a man was, in fact, wearing a pink skirt.

Some overly enthusiastic people had whipped out their phones to take pictures, so Sakura had ran back into the crowd, barged through, and dragged a frightened Syaoran out, inwardly groaning when she heard the clicking of phone cameras.

_That's one thing I'm gonna be seeing on Facebook tonight._

They had then spent the next few minutes running from the screaming crowd – much too excited over a man in a frilly skirt – until they found a male clothing shop. Sakura had shot straight into the dressing rooms before the storekeeper could scream "OhmyeffingGod, PINK!" and that's exactly where they sat now, gasping for breath, waiting for security to pull away the psychologically disturbed people banging on their door.

"That was – the – most – stupid thing – I've done – in my life."

"Mhmm."

"I should've – just brought you naked. Even that wouldn't have caused such a fuss."

"…"

"No scratch that. I shouldn't have brought you AT ALL."

"Aoaww."

"…What the hell was that?"

"Aoaww means ..aoaww." He repeated.

"I'm sorry I don't speak fish."

Syaoran head-desked, no head-walled, well technically the walls of the stalls aren't exactly walls, but no need to get technical, right?

If this was English my teacher would be failing me for sentence structure.

Anyway.

The noises outside finally seemed to subside and Sakura pressed her ear against the door to check.

_Took them long enough. Security guards these days. Tut tut. _

"Now you stay in here and continue banging your head against that, while I go out and fetch you some clothes. Whatever you do, don't unlock the door, ok?"

"Not that retarded…"

"Well actually…" She trailed off, obviously hinting she thought differently.

"I'm not!"

"I beg to differ."

"But I'm not!"

"Um, sorry to break this to you, but yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Ye-ah!

"Na-ah!"

"Well as interesting as this conversation's going, it's not contributing in any way to make that skirt of yours disappear."

Syaoran didn't reply.

"Ha! Owned! You haven't learnt enough comebacks yet." Sakura taunted and did a little victory dance in the cramped, diminutive room that was not designed for excessive extreme body movements. She soon whacked her head against one of those little clothes hanger thingies that jut out of the wall.

Syaoran ignored her and desperately racked his brains, trying to remember some of the phrases he had heard Sakura use in the past.

"Um..um..bite me!"

"Sure, where?"

"…WHAT?"

She chuckled. "Your face makes me LOL. But anyway, don't you dare move, I'll be back."

She swiftly closed the door behind her and waited till she heard a sound click before walking away. After all that commotion, the storekeeper didn't even bother asking why she came out of the male dressing rooms. Sakura briefly skimmed the racks of clothing on display, satisfied that she had at least dragged them into a decent shop.

Estimating his size, she grabbed a few stray articles of clothing, ranging from casual, printed tees, to jeans, to jackets, to shirts. In the end she decided to go all out and threw in a pair of sunglasses, pyjamas, a cute necklace she found and two pairs of shoes.

**(Yeah, this shop sells everything kay? Lol.)**

The storekeeper did stare though, as she retreated back into the male dressing rooms with a pile so high she couldn't see over the top of it while walking.

She knocked on the door, and due to the massive pile of clothing she held in her arms, she couldn't tell whether Syaoran had opened it or not.

"I don't hear creaking, open the door you fish."

"You told me not to open it!" There was faint laughter in his tone. The nerve of the little…

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT RETARDED!? OPEN IT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL CHUCK ALL THIS SHIT INSIDE AND HOPE THE SHOES LAND ON YOUR HEAD!"

When she finally heard the sliding of the lock she barged in and shoved everything into Syaoran's arms, closing the door behind her.

His expression clearly portrayed 'Someone's PMSing.' Even though Syaoran didn't know what that meant.

…Hopefully.

"Now, try this on so I can see if I've got the right sizes. Remember this? A shirt. You learnt how to put one on from Youtube."

He nodded, but didn't move.

"Oh yeah, take your time."

He continued to stand there, frozen, facing the door.

"You do realise when I said "let's stay in here for the rest of our lives', I didn't mean it?"

A nod.

"So…?"

"But you told me not to move." He pointed out.

Sakura sighed. A very deep, doleful sigh.

Then she bonked Syaoran on the head with her bag full of…of too much shit to list.

"Ack!"

"Get your fucking ass in this NOW!"

"Thought this was supposed to go over my head?" Syaoran held up a shirt and pointed at it.

"ARGH! Figure of speech ok?!" She practically screamed at his face and shoved the thing over his head. Yep, Syaoran was right about the PMSing.

After a few minutes of fussing over how tight the jeans were compared to the skirt, which by the way he FINALLY took off, Syaoran stood facing the mirror, pulling at his T-shirt, glancing at Sakura questioningly.

"Oh…well…it's…actually pretty cute." Sakura commented, disbelief almost written on her face.

A tinge of red brushed across his face, which Sakura didn't notice since she was busy staring at Syaoran's reflection in the mirror.

Syaoran was wearing light grey jeans, beige Converse sneakers and a nicely tailored white T-shirt with half a cutely decorated pink heart printed on the side. It was one of those couple shirts where the girl was supposed to wear a shirt with the same pattern, on the opposite side, so when they stood together a full heart would be completed.

Sakura hadn't noticed that when she grabbed the shirt, but it was cute nonetheless.

"Try this now." She threw another shirt at him.

This time Syaoran changed much faster, his experience growing.

He smoothed a few wrinkles and waited for Sakura's verdict as she stood behind him, looking at his mirrored reflection over his shoulder.

"We'll take this too, you suit this colour."

Syaoran grinned. He himself had liked the tee and was glad Sakura was willing to buy it for him. It was a light green, the colour Syaoran had found himself quite attached to, and featured a silver ripped design at the front – as though he had been clawed at – and a abstract wolf of the same colour at the back.

Folding that one with the white shirt, Sakura passed him another to try on.

Tonnes of different T-shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shoes, a hoodie and a jacket later, Syaoran found himself wearing something unlike what he had previously tried on. It was much more formal, long-sleeved, black shirt that seemed to fit him perfectly. When light hit the material it appeared to shimmer at some angles, but didn't at some others. Paired with the black, skinny jeans he had on, and the amazing choice of sunglasses Sakura had given him, Syaoran looked…well…hot.

"Wow." It slipped her mouth before she realised it.

"You look…decent." Sakura slowly let out, deciding she didn't want to boost his ego even further by complimenting him.

Syaoran noticed her change in expression and teased playfully,  
"Owner likes this?" He gestured at himself.

"More specifically, what you're wearing. It proves my taste is amazing, even for guy's clothes. Ahh, I'm so proud of myself." The dumbfounded look was immediately wiped off her face and her sarcastic comments returned.

"And…?"

"Alright fine, I didn't expect my fish to suit human clothes so much, ok?"

Sakura walked out of the dressing room to avoid letting Syaoran see the tinge of pink on her cheeks. Syaoran laughed silently to himself, gathering all his stuff.

Sakura emerged from the dressing rooms yet again and walked straight over to the counter.

"I want all this stuff." She said, gesturing behind her. Not long after, Syaoran emerged from the dressing rooms wearing the green t shirt and new jeans and shoes, holding the massive pile of…everything.

This time, the clerk really did gawk.

"Ok Syaoran, just to tell you, I've never even fished out this much to pay for my own shit. Well…maybe except that time when I came here and saw…but ANYWAY, all I'm trying to say is, this better not go to waste. If you turn back into a fish anytime soon, I. Will. Eat. You."

She emphasised each word with a jab to his shoulder. Syaoran gulped. The shop clerk shook his head and decided this just wasn't his day.

"Oh and the all the stuff he's wearing now too. And this."

They stayed in silence as the storekeeper wrapped and folded this and that, and ended up pushing 7 bags towards them without a word.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unusual silence.

"Thanks, and I WILL enjoy my day."

She huffed and walked out of the store, leaving Syaoran to carry the bags.

"Owner, Owner!"

She shot him a glare.

"Sakura!"

"What?" She hissed.

"Is this how you hold a bag?"

"Yes!"

"And what's this thing you added at the end?" He asked, fishing out the extra item Sakura suddenly decided to buy.

"That's called underwear, and you might not wanna wave it around like that."

"Why?"

"…Just wait till we get home and Youtube it."

~~*~~

Syaoran emerged from the bathroom, in his new pyjamas, rubbing his tired eyes. He had spent the whole afternoon learning new things, including how to shower, and not only did his eyes hurt, his brain did too. Sakura ha also been complaining the whole day about how much money and internet download limit she was wasting on him.

After a satisfying dinner (and cleaning up the dining table that he had made a mess on) Sakura had taught Syaoran to watch tv, something 'constructive' for him to do while she went to work, and pushed him into the shower. Yet now, at probably 10 pm at night, the whole house was completely dark, spare the single small light switched on in the lounge room.

Syaoran, after failing to see his Owner anywhere, clumsily tried to dry his hair. He threw the towel over the back of the couch and wandered around to find Sakura.

**(Syaoran's POV) **

Everything is so dark. I don't like this. It feels so…gloomy. Not the type of feeling I usually get from being around Owner. Unless she's sad.

I walked around the house, I even peeked into her room, but I still couldn't find her.

And that's when I heard it. Soft sniffles and an occasional choked sob.

I followed the sound which led me to the back garden. I cautiously slid the door open, trying not to make a sound. I saw a shadow sitting on the deck, hunched over, suppressing sobs.

Oh no. Oh no Owner, please don't cry again.

I did the first thing that came into my head, I rushed over to her and hugged her.

She seemed startled by presence at first. She squirmed a little and twisted herself to look at me.

I saw the clear trails of tears running down her cheeks. And it hurt me, it really did. Something inside of me was knotting itself, I didn't like this feeling. I squeezed my eyes closed, I couldn't bear to look at her.

"Owner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"W-what are you sorry for you little retard?" She attempted to sound ok, her voice cracking a little.

"I'm sorry for annoying you. I'm sorry I made you mad."

She smiled weakly and brushed a trickle of water that had dripped down the side of my face from my wet hair.

"I'm not mad at you, silly. I just…had some time alone…and thoughts just kept popping back at me, reminding me of…him."

I didn't know what to say, I realised who she was talking about. I was afraid…afraid that if I voiced my emotions right now I would scare Owner.

"I-I should really be thanking you…thank you for making me smile today. Really. I got a chance to be myself again. But it's just…I just…I trusted him s-so much Syaoran…I r-really did like him…"

Unable to continue any further, her fragile form racked into sobs, her attempt to suppress them unsuccessful.

At that point, the only thing I could do was hug her harder and let her cry the sadness away. I soon felt something wet running down my cheeks, possibly tears, possibly the water from my hair. I didn't care.

This was who Owner truly was, aside from the sarcastic comments, the tough exterior. Owner was still really just a delicate girl in need of protection and warmth.

Don't worry Owner, I'll always be here, I promise…

And I forgot to consider whether it was a promise I could keep.

~~*~~

~~*~~

Days flew by, Syaoran's verbal skills got better and better. Sakura hardly cried after that night, and she soon continued life normally.

If Sakura went to work, Syaoran would watch tv and enjoy the benefits of being human. So much better than being cramped in a fishbowl.

Eventually, he learnt to use the internet, and therefore spent most of his time teaching himself to read and write. He often took little walks around the neighbourhood, just for exercise, and met a few new friends (mostly dogs).

He had gotten used to the usual living routines of a human, and together with Sakura in her free time, they discovered his talents. Swimming, in which Sakura had said 'Duh, you were a fish', and cooking. She had been surprised at that, but then again, so had Syaoran.

-flashback-

"Alright Syaoran, what are you wearing right now?"

"Swimmers!"

"And where are we?"

"Local swimming pool!"

"Great. Now what do we do here?"

"Swim!"

"Remember what that is?"

"Of course!"

"Ok so this is the diving board, where you-"

Before she could finish her sentence Syaoran had climbed on, dived off perfectly and was swimming gracefully towards the other end.

It was a matter of seconds before he completed the 50 metre lap and started swimming back to Sakura's end.

The life guard standing on the edge of the pool gaped at him. He headed over to Sakura and asked,

"Is he new to this town? I've never seen him, but he obviously practices a lot. And he's got a very unique swimming technique too. Almost like…a fish."

Sakura stifled a laugh. "It's his first time actually."

The life guard stared and Sakura could only grin and comment,

"He's a natural."

-End Flashback-

So Syaoran and Sakura lived their lives peacefully. The still often bickered, teasing each other playfully, but both felt their relationship drawing closer. Since Syaoran had matured and humanised much more over time, Sakura started treating him less like a pet and more like an adult person. But they never lost their nicknames for each other.

When a leaf is dropped onto a clear pond, ripples flow across the surface, disrupting the water. Unfortunately, nothing stays so calm and tranquil for long.

And so an obstacle finally arrived.

One sunny day, Syaoran spent the whole afternoon trying to make Chinese food, which he excelled at. Though he burnt a few of his dishes - and his hand - he was quickly improving for someone who had previously been a fish.

He set up the table nicely, placed the food on it, and wrote in his best handwriting 'Welcome home Owner :]' on a piece of cardboard, which he stuck happily on the front door.

Pleased with his work, Syaoran sat at the dining table, with one roughly bandaged hand, smiling goofily, waiting for his Owner's return from work.

And he sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

An hour past the normal time Sakura got home, the phone rang. Confused and slightly disappointed, Syaoran trudged over to pick it up.

As soon as the receiver was pressed against his ear, Sakura's overexcited bubbly voice spoke up.

"Syaoran, hey! Sorry I'm going to be home late today. Have dinner without me kay?"

"Wha..?"

Before he could ask, she added elatedly.

"I've got a date!"

~~*~~

Ok, I know, TOTALLY NOT worth the wait! :S

IM SORRY!!!! .

But at least I updated, right?

Readers: Yeah, after about after 500 years

xD OK, well, flame me about it in a review at least?

YEAH IM THAT DESPERATE

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

xoxox

Starlit . Amulet

Ps: The clothes I described I've actually really seen (real life or on tv, photos etc) so yeh, if you don't like them, don't sure me!

lol

byeeee~~


	4. Distance

OMFG ok I officially hate short terms. ESPECIALLY WHEN THE TERMS SHOR T AND THE FREAKING TEACHERS DECIDE TO MAKE EXAMS TWO WEEKS EARLY SO THEY CAN CRAM EVERYTHING INTO US AND THEN WATCH US SUFFER FOR THEIR PLEASURE.

ahem.

ok. but that doesn't make up for me not updating.

SO IM SOOO SOO SOWIEEEEEEE

please don't hurt me

xD

but I guess..here it is…written in about 20 separate attempts..

Oh but this first.

Smilylily: This! :D And some more stuff I have planned that I hopefully get to write.

Miha Ruu-kun: Ahaha yeah Syaoran's adorable. Thanks for reviewing!

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Here's the next chappie! Thanks for supporting this story! Ahaha yeah Sakura tries hard to keep up her tough exterior.

xXSakuraBlossomsXx: Poor Syaoran is right xD

BeeBee432: *Gulp…um..um..I'm sorry? *runs

Twilight Kisses: Ahaha thanks for reading and reviewing!

xxxArisaxxx: Thanks for loving it! Glad you laughed. And thanks for reading and reviewing!

Cuna999: Glad you enjoyed it xD Thanks for reviewing!

Shiona Acitiu: I tried to update soon! Really! Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway!

The dark side: Ahah glad you enjoyed it!

TheMaskedGirl: Thanks for reading and reviewing XD

SeekerofAncientLegend: Whoa long review! Lol. Well this is kinda an AU story, so Sakura's a bit different from the manga/anime. Not that innocent and cute and dense and all. She tries to put up a tough exterior but she's still Sakura on the inside! Lol but I didn't cut back a bit on the swearing. Hope you noticed the difference!

Pilpols: Thanks for loving it and reading and reviewing!

Sakura Bontecou Kobayashi: AHHH Im CURSED! And Carol hates me ;_;

Bubblewing-luvs-anime: Ahaha thanks so much for such a nice review! Lol I think I answered this question to someone else before…but I got inspired by two things. Basically my friend and I were discussing this subject some day (before I started this story which was a while ago) I don't remember how we got onto the topic, but we were all like: What if like..out pets understood us and tried to communicate and all? And then I found this song by my favourite artist and it was like..in a fishes POV. Weird I know, but it was like O.o and then BAM inspiration hit me. Ok that was a long reply, but thanks for telling me about Ponyo, I'm interested in watching it now!

lololol: Thanks for finding it hilarious xD And thanks for reading and reviewing!

So HaRd To Be Me: Ahaha yeah this is a pretty weird story. But thanks for reading and reviewing anyways!

VioletaLong t: "Long time no see kiddo?" Roftl. Exactly how much younger than you am i? xD But I'm glad you came and reviewed! And really, that's just too true…life just sits there and gets in the way of everything!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

FiShBoWl

By Starlit . Amulet

Chapter 4: Distance

Character talking

_Character thinking_

_**Sound effects**_

**(Me blabbing about stuff, notifications of time location etc.)**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Syaoran glanced up at the clock for the hundredth time that night.

_Owner…it's 11 already…where are you…? Are you ok? You're not answering your phone…_

He gazed absentmindedly at the once deliciously warm dishes of food placed in front of him.  
Suddenly, he heard the door click open and lights flickered on.

"I'm ho-ome!"

Her bubbly voice resounded through the house, disturbing the silence that had settled for the past few hours.  
Immediately, Syaoran perked up and bounded to the front door.

"Where have you been? I called you but you didn't answer."

Sakura carelessly slipped her shoes off and chucked her keys on the cabinet.

"Oh really? Well after dinner, we kinda walked around…got ice cream…watched a movie…so I forgot to switch my phone back on. Coz you know, movie, phone's supposed to be turned off…sorry about that."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, did you um, have fun?"

Syaoran's expression noticeably deterred to…nothing.

And yet Sakura was too happy to notice.

"Ahaha. Yeah . He's really sweet. Not all suave like Eriol. He's all down to earth and really easy to get along with. Oh, by the way, he's-"

She broke off abruptly as she entered the dining room.

"Syaoran…what's with all this food…did you…?"

_Ah, crap. I forgot to pack up the food._

"Huh? Me? Wha? OH! Noooo. I was just experimenting. Of course I had dinner, you told me not to wait right?"

She eyed him suspiciously. And his stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Syaoran looked like he wanted to punch himself. Probably in the stomach.

"Ahaha. Right. Midnight snack time. Whoo." He quickly excused himself and went to rummage through the food cupboard overenthusiastically.

Sakura stared after him, then gingerly picked up a springroll and nibbled the corner. Immediately her eyes lit up.

"Hey, this is really good!" She exclaimed, taking a bigger bite.

"Huh? Hey! Sakura don't eat that, it's cold!"

"But it's good! I'm gonna pack all this up and leave it in the fridge for tomorrow. You're really improving Syaoran!"

Syaoran hid his face behind the cupboard door, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, whatever."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**(Gays Later)  
(oh my god I did NOT just type gays later..*looks back up  
*face palms  
Sorry guys I actually did. This is what you do when you're sleep deprived. I don't even know why I'm typing all this and not just back-spacing the 'g'. Sighs. Lets try again shall we?  
DAYS later)**

"Home."

"Syaoran where'd you go! I woke up and you were gone!"

"Oh sorry, I just went to get this." He held up a shiny, metallic grey phone.

"You went out at 9 on a Saturday morning to get yourself a new mobile." She stated, unimpressed.

He merely smiled, dialled a few numbers and held the phone against his ear. Seconds later, Sakura's ringtone echoed out from in her room. She walked back in to pick it up.

Plopping on her bed, she answered the call.  
"Hello?"

"Owner, its me."

"Oh really? I would've never been able to guess." She rolled her eyes, a gesture he wouldn't see. Or so she thought.

"Stop rolling your eyes." She looked up in surprise, and after scanning her surroundings, failed to see Syaoran anywhere near her room.

"I-I'm not."

"Hn."

"Well, why'd you call? You're wasting credit you know."

"Just wanted to tell you, you're the only one who will ever have this number. So in the future, if you ever need anything, or ever need to talk to someone about something…don't forget this number."

His thoughtful speech seemed to catch her by surprise, and no reply was emitted from the other end of the line for a few minutes.

"…I-" And she was met with the dial tone. Hanging up, she felt someone watching her and realised Syaoran was now leaning against her door frame.

"Sakura, talk."

"Um, what?"

"You've been lost in your thoughts way too much than usual lately. Something's up, talk." It almost sounded like a command.

"I…"

_How am I supposed to say this?_

"I…" She clutched the bedsheets beside her and bowed her head slightly.

_Why does he have to do all this and then make me talk? Why do I have to feel so guilty? God. Just say it. You have to say it sometime. Go. Go! Now!_ Squeezing her eyes shut she took a deep breath. And babbled,

"My boyfriends coming to my house in a few days and my brother's coming soon to check up on me all the way from Australia and…you…you're a guy and you're living in the same house and-"

She was interrupted by a finger gently pressed against her lips. Blinking in surprise, Sakura looked up and was met with glistening amber eyes, the swirl of emotions in them unreadable.

"I know. I heard you talking on the phone the other day. I just wanted for you to tell me yourself. Don't worry. I'll…I'll move."

Without waiting for Sakura to reply, Syaoran swiftly turned and left the room before she could see the pang of sadness in his eyes, leaving her sitting on the bed, clutching the bedsheets around her tightly.

_Syaoran…_

_I'm sorry._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"This is it. I came a few days ago and looked over it, it's seems pretty nice."

"It really is…just a block away." Sakura stated in surprise.

"Which is kinda what I told you."

She took one glance at his conceited smirk and her face fell.

"Ah, screw you."

Since that day, every time Sakura tried apologising Syaoran would either cut her off or change the subject. Finally, one day he went up to her told her he'd found a new place, which left her completely speechless. And so Sakura decided to just go back to what they were like. They had a special relationship, Sakura couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was (Owner and pet? Roomates? Friends? Best friends?), but she cherished it.

She parked the car infront of the apartment block and stepped out, examining the building. Syaoran emerged behind her, carrying a cardboard box, pulling a small suitcase behind him.

"Well it looks…alright. I'm sure I can rent you a better one though."

Readjusting his grip on the box, Syaoran jerked his head towards the front gate, indicating for her to go in first. Sakura obliged and he fell into a walk beside her.

"Owner, I'm paying the rent myself."

Sakura stopped midstep.

"Hoe? What!"

At her bewildered expression, Syaoran laughed.

"I do have a job now. And I'm sure I'll find some other random ones too. I can keep myself alive Owner, don't worry."

Syaoran pushed down the handle and lifted the suitcase as they began climbing up the stairs.

"Whaa? Since when!" She asked, catching up to him.

"Since the day before. Swim coach at the local pool."

At this, Sakura couldn't help the smile breaking across her face.

"Oh, ahaha! Well that sounds perfect for you. Wait, how are you even going to get there? Or do your own shopping and stuff?"

"Bus maybe?" His face had 'duh!' scribbled over it.

"Oh…" Sakura lingered at the top of the staircase while Syaoran approached one of doors aligned in the hallway. He set down the suitcase and rummaged in his pocket for his keys.

"…the bus…"

-flashback-

"It's here Owner! It's here!"

"Syaoran! What did I tell you to call me in public?"

"Sorry. Let's go on Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and reluctantly followed an excited Syaoran on the bus.

"There're two empty seats over there. Go get 'em!"

Syaoran bounded over as Sakura payed for them both.

When everyone had settled in the bus lurched forward and drove off. Syaoran peered out of the window, looking ecstatic.

"Why are we even here? I have a perfectly fine car." Sakura complained, shooting Syaoran a reproving glare.

"But-but I always wanted to try bus! It looks so big…and shiny." The words were followed with a dreamy glint in his eyes.

Sakura shook her head at his antics. Not too long after, they arrived at the first stop. Syaoran, who was still looking out the window, failed to notice until Sakura dragged him out of his seat and into the aisle.

"Wha-?"

"Come on, and grab onto one of these handle things." She instructed, pointing at the ceiling of the bus.

She turned and smiled at a pregnant lady holding a toddler heading their way, gesturing at the two seats. The lady smiled in reply, giving a thankful nod and sat down.

Sakura quickly grabbed onto a handle as the bus started again. She looked at Syaoran's confused yet indifferent face and bit back a laugh.

"Why have to give our seats to them?" He leaned down and whispered.

She faked a glare and replied,  
"Common sense and out of politeness. She's pregnant and looking after a little kid. You, on the other hand, are perfectly fine. Will standing for a while kill you?"

"Oh." He grinned. "Thanks for teaching me so much Owne-"

"-WHAT did I say about my name?"

"Sorry."

"…"

"…"

The silence between them didn't last long.

"Sakura…" He paused glancing at her shyly.

"My first time was with you. I'm so happy." A tad too loud.

Sakura's face literally flared.

"What the FU-" She was cut off when Syaoran frightfully clamped a hand around her mouth.

"No bad words Sakura!"

She ripped his hand off and retorted,  
"Well you don't just go saying that out loud in public! And I didn't effing screw my own fis-"

"NOOOOO I meant my first time going on a bus!"

"Cause that's just disturbing and-oh. Oh."

Thwack.

"OW!"

"That's for not making yourself clear!"

Syaoran was about to respond when the bus gave a sudden lurch, and flung the still pissed off and unprepared Sakura's into him.

Syaoran steadied her with one hand while trying to maintain balance with the other. In their half hugging position, this time the pink hue on Syaoran's cheeks was seen on Sakura too.

Complete aww moment.

-end flashback-

"Owner? Owner?" He been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes but all she'd done was stand there with a wistful smile on her face.

"Hoe?"

"Uhh…you can come in you know?"

"Oh. Sorry." She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped into the room after him.

The whole was decent enough, nothing spectacular, nothing too bad. It was filled with neutral earthy tones, a decent sized bed, a small tv, a desk, chair, a decent little kitchen and a decently sized bathroom looking clean enough. Syaoran's new apartment could basically be summed up in one word: decent enough. No wait, that was two, dammit.

And yet…it just didn't feel…homely enough.  
It was small, but at the same time it was empty.

"Syaoran I think-"

"Hey. Shh." He hastily put a finger to her lips.

"I made this decision. I can keep myself alive now, you don't want your boyfriend or your brother seeing me, we're both good this way. Thanks for teaching me so much Owner but I'm fine on my own now."

"But-"

"Sakura I'm..I'm tired. So thanks for coming all this way to send me off but…you should go back now."

Sakura got the message. There was no point in apologising anymore, Syaoran had made his decision and that was final.

_Plus, maybe he wants to go out on his own. Maybe it wasn't exactly me who drove him out. I mean, maybe he wants to experience living on his own, going out there to the big wide world…_

_Yeah…_

_So why do I feel so guilty?_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Grey hoodie or black hoodie? _

Syaoran stared at both garments draped over his bed trying to come to a decision.

_Why do I even care?_

_Sigh. Everything I have reminds me of Owner. Well, she basically gave me everything. I wonder how she's going…_

_*mental slap_

_It's only been a day Syaoran. Now chose a damn effing hoodie and go do your shopping._

…_I even swear like her._

**(At the supermarket)**

_Oh my god how do humans do this, seriously?_

_It's taken me 15 minutes just to find freaking whipped cream?_

_And I LOVE whipped cream so where the hell is it? _

Syaoran wandered around the aisles, going up and down repetitively. After another five more minutes he noticed something reddish brown in his peripheral and realised someone was approaching him. Turning, he was greeted by stylishly cut amber brown hair (typical colour Asians dye their hair LOL), warm hazel brown eyes and a friendly smile. The guy was slightly shorter than Syaoran, yet his smile was so overbearing Syaoran felt like he was being overpowered.

"Hey, you look kinda lost, do you need help?" The stranger offered.

"Uhh.."  
_Owner said never talk to strangers but this doesn't count right? That only applies to little kids, and I should be learning some more social skills._

"Yeah thanks. This is really stupid, but I don't usually do the shopping so I kind of can't find whipped cream."

The stranger chuckled. "Well you're in the wrong section bud. Whipped cream needs to be kept in the fridge, it should be somewhere around there. I'll take you."

_mental face-palm. Of course, I always take it out from the fridge when Owner isn't watching. I feel like such a retard now. But then, isn't that what Owner always called me?_

"So, you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"What, do you know everyone here or something?" _Ok that came out a bit harsh. Well, he seems like the kind of guy who can take a joke. He seems…overfriendly enough._

"Ahaha. Well, it is a pretty small town. And most people know their way around the supermarket, so I just assumed."

"OK. Well good guess. Yeah I am."

"Well then, hi, I'm Arron."  
Biiiiiggg smile.

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran? As in, little wolf? Nice name."

"You know Chinese?"

"I'm half." Another blinding grin. This guy was too happy for his own good.

Arron checked his watch and immediately frowned.  
_Wow. He can frown._

Syaoran's face scrunched up slightly yin confusion. _Where am I getting all this sarcasm from?_

"Well I'll see you around Syaoran. I'm kinda meeting up with someone and I have to go home first and load all this crap." He indicated to his basket full of groceries.

"No problem. Thanks for this." Syaoran held up the can of whipped cream.

"See you round." Arron waved and walked off.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Syaoran sat on the couch watching TV while eating a moist chocolate mud cake with rich chocolate frosting, decorated with chocolate icing, dark, milk and white chocolate sprinkles, dark, milk and white chocolate chips, dark, milk and white chocolate mini truffles, dark milk and white-you get the point. All the chocolaty goodness was topped with half a can of whipped cream.

Meanwhile…(while Mr-I-love-stuffing-my-face-with-chocolate sat comfortably on his couch leaving the world wondering where the hell he got a cake like that from)

Sakura bounded happily into a classy restaurant and went directly to one of the tables set up for two. She smiled and greeted an auburn brown haired guy before sitting and picking up a nicely decorated menu.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Syaoran stared at the phone clutched between his hands, contemplating whether or not to call her.

_It's been a week…it shouldn't be so weird to call and ask how she's doing…right?_

_So why do I feel like I'm about to ride a unicycle to the presidents house and stick a 'I'm a tool and my face causes global warming' sign on his door?_

Syaoran made a face.

_where the hell did THAT come from?_

_Ah wells.. here goes nothing…_

**(Sakura's POV)**

_Ugh…stfu...that sound..whatever the hell it is….shut uppp…_

_God why's everything so blurry…and my head feels like it's filled with water or something…_

_Except..its hot…and really cold..at the same time-_

_OH MY GOD WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND SUFFOCATED? I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F-_

_ohh..its my ringtone…must..pick..up..phone…_

Sakura lifted her head up from her pillow and tiredly searched for her phone on her bedside table. For some reason her arm really felt like it was weighed down by lead. A phrase used by a lot of people, but Sakura finally understood the dude that came up with it wasn't bullshitting.

"H-hello?"

_Wow, was that my voice…? I sound…like shit…_

"Owner? Guess who it is!"

"Ugh…what do you want Syao..Syao.."

"Uh, Owner are you ok? You sound kinda…Owner are you sick?"

"Wha…? Nooo…I'm jus tired... Cept my whole face feels like it's all clogged up..if that's even possible…a-and….." She trailed off mumbling incoherently. Sakura's head fell back lightly against her pillow.

"Owner? Owner? Sakura!"

Dial tone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Ugh…so bright…it's blinding…_

Sakura screwed up her eyes even tighter to try and block up the sunlight, to no avail. Slowly, reluctantly, she forced herself to open her eyes. The bright sunlight danced on her face as she rolled over, reaching onto her bedside table to grab her clock.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S 9 IN THE MORNING? I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WHOLE DAY!"

She then realised she was feeling much _much_ better than last time she had woken…when she was disturbed when her ringtone…

_That's right…someone called when I was feeling like death…Syaoran?  
_

She rubbed her still fuzzy head and trudged downstairs to find a full breakfast laid out on the table, prepared for her. Next to the food was an orange packet with medical prescriptions on it and a glass of water. A slow smile spread across her face.

-flashback-

"Owner! What's wrong? What do you mean sick?"

"Don't worry…you'll experience it sometime in your lifetime too."

She stumbled and tripped on the carpet trying to get to the couch, and Syaoran scrambled to catch her.

"But why are you like this? What does sick do to you?"

"Just Google it later Syaoran. Right now, I need you to help me." Syaoran nodded vigorously.

"Go to the top drawer in the left side of the kitchen and find the prescriptions on top of a pile of random shizz. Now remember that place you saw the massive sign of a tooth last time? Can you please go there…go to the place next to it..there's a big orange sign…and get medicine from there, ok? Medicine comes in an orange packet..and you have to use money which you know how to now. Right? Thanks Fishy."

Syaoran nodded once more and without a word, sped to the kitchen. He really was worried for his Owner.

20 minutes later he returned, beaming, clutching a little orange packet, to find Sakura out cold on the couch.

-end fashback-

_I only take medication from that place…pretty stupid I know.._

_I'm usually not picky about things. Maybe it's just because Yukito used to work there…and the orange theme of the place was comforting…_

_But I never get medicine from anywhere else…_

_And only Syaoran knows that._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Oi Syaoran, are you going to play today or are you just gonna sit there?"

"I'm just gonna watch today, kay?"

Syaoran called back.

_It feels like it's been forever since I last played a game with them here…but in actuality it's only been three days…_

The continuous thump of a bouncing basketball resounded in his ears. Syaoran had been walking past the court randomly the other day when he spotted Arron and a few guys playing. Arron had called him over to join, and after some patient coaching (though he still didn't see the point of chucking a round orange thing into a net repetitively), Syaoran had found himself to be pretty good, and later had grown to enjoy the sport.

"So…what's wrong?" Syaoran glanced up and realised Arron was sitting beside him on the bench. His breathing was a little heavy and it was the only thing that was heard between the short silences…apart from the occasional cheer or yell, or the bouncing of the ball they were all used to.

"Nothing much."

"Really now?" Arron didn't sound too convinced.

"Well…I'm just wondering if… a friend is alright. She was sick yesterday and I had to leave to work so I didn't get to stay and look after her."

"She? Ok I see what's wrong now." Arron smirked and Syaoran evidently tensed.

"Wha? Noo. Noooo. She really is a good friend."

"Sureee. And I'm sure the fact that she was sick yesterday is what's been making you look all constipated for the last week."

Syaoran's look became defensive.  
"I do_ not_ look cons-"

"Don't bother arguing on that. I have witnesses." Arron gestured towards their other friends currently playing on the court.

Syaoran sulked in defeat.  
"Well I'm just confused ok."

"And I could help if I knew."

Syaoran eyed him. Arron had proved to be quite a good friend…maybe he did need a little advice.  
So he let out a little of what had happened between him and Sakura, of course leaving out the personal parts and the fact that he used to be a fish.

"Sounds like you guys are more than just friends…but wait. She has a boyfriend, that's the main problem. Hang on, what did you say her name was again?"

"Sakura."

At that Arron's face noticeably paled. Whether Syaoran was feeling too 'constipated' to notice or not, no one could tell.

"Sakura…what?"

"Huh? Oh. Kinomoto."

Silence.

"…What?"

"N-nothing. Just curious."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_I'm sick of this. Sick of everything. Why does this always happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong…I'm never the one who does anything wrong…_

Sakura sat on the soft carpet on bedroom floor, her head resting between her knees, eyes growing moist. A single bedside lamp that illuminated a half circle on the wall flickered hesitantly. Her phone slid out of her hand and hit the floor soundlessly.

'_**I'm sorry Sakura. I really enjoyed the time we spent together, but I don't see how this is going to work out between us, since you were living together with another man at the same time we went out. I think you'll find someone else who suits you better. I'm sorry, it's not your problem, it's mine.  
Voice message received at 5:58 pm today'**_

'_**Owner it's me! How are you? I'm doing pretty well on my own. I've made a few friends and we play basketball together now and it's cool. One of them's called Arron, he's probably the person I talk to most here apart from you. So how're you going? Hopefully your boyfriend's treating you well! If not, Fishy will stand up for you! (Laughs)  
Voice message received at 5:43 pm today'**_

_Why did Syaoran tell him? Why did Syaoran tell him…why…_

_Arron…Arron…_

She let the tears fall dripping onto the velvety carpet, leaving small wet darkened marks, the spaces between them filling gradually.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**knock**_

_**knock knock**_

The door opened with a small creak to reveal a tired looking Syaoran. His eyes lit up immediately when he saw who it was.

"Owner! I haven't seen you in ages! How are-you look like you've been cryin-"

_**SLAP**_

The sharp distinct sound bounced off the walls, echoing down the hallway. Immediate silence followed.

A tear slid down her cheek and fell down to the rough floorboards. The silence broke as it hit the ground, quickly shattering into separate little droplets.

It came as such a shock that his mind didn't register what happened at first. All he knew was that his head was now facing the side and an inconsistent stinging pain was rapidly growing on his left cheek.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I'm going to have to end it here. I had planned for more to write in this chapter but I think if I leave it to another day you guys are probably never going to see this posted.

Again, I'm so sorry. xD

I also realised those things that I use to separate the segments of the story disappeared…weird. I hope they show up in this chapter. You know. These things: ~~*~~

OK I just found out they are NOT showing up …in any of my stories..anyone tell me why?

And you are awesome if you click what's underneath the following arrow. I'd laugh if I aimed it wrong.

Not really.

|  
\/


	5. What's with all this crying?

O

M

F

G

I guess that's all I can say about my updating rate.

That, and you guys are free to chuck a bucket over my head and start using me as a punching bag.

*bows head in shame*

FiShBoWl

By Starlit . Amulet

Chapter 5: What's with all this crying?

Character talking

_Character thinking_

_**Sound effects**_

**(Me blabbing about stuff, notifications of time location etc.)**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Recap:__

_**knock**_

_**knock knock**_

_The door opened with a small creak to reveal a tired looking Syaoran. His eyes lit up immediately when he saw who it was._

"_Owner! I haven't seen you in ages! How are-you look like you've been cryin-"_

_**SLAP**_

_The sharp, distinct sound bounced off the walls, echoing down the hallway. Immediate silence followed._

_A tear slid down her cheek and fell down to the rough floorboards. The silence broke as it hit the ground, quickly shattering into separate little droplets._

_It came as such a shock that his mind didn't register what happened at first. All he knew was that his head was now facing the side and an inconsistent stinging pain was rapidly growing on his left cheek._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It just wouldn't leave her mind. It just wouldn't. No matter how many times she had pleaded it to.

His eyes, wide in shock, as the force of her slap whipped his head to the side.

His expression, slowing reigning hurt, as his mind eventually registered what she had done.

His hand, hesitantly moving up against his stinging cheek, the redness quickly spreading, forming an irregular handprint.

And the moisture that built up in his eyes in which she only glimpsed of before she turned and sped out of his apartment block.

The scene replayed itself countless times in her head.

It haunted her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He hadn't spoken a single word. Maybe she hadn't given him the time to. But the hurt within his eyes and had spoken thousands for him. It was that look that killed her inside.

Why? WHY had she done it?

This was the simple enquiry than ran through her head as she sat there, contemplating, a lonely atmosphere surrounding the once cheerfully inhabited house of two.

She had acted on impulse. She had let her emotions take control. She had been hurt, angry, upset. She had wanted to stand up for the injustice against her, and along with natural instinct, seeked what seemed to be the origin of her distress, in which at that moment, all immediate signs had pointed to Syaoran.

Yet now she realised what a stupid thing she had done. Syaoran may have indirectly, indeliberately told Arron, but how could she blame him? He was _Syaoran_. He didn't mean it. He didn't _know_.

_So why did I blame him?_

Remorse, regret and sorrow.

How deeply inopportune emotions for one person to contain at once.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Two quick raps sounded at the door, fluid and almost connected.

Reluctantly, Sakura pulled herself out of the miserable protective bubble she had set around her for the past half hour, and slowly walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice was tired, unrecognisable.

No reply.

She huffed and twisted the keys, turned the knob as the locks clacked free.

"If is some stupid prank I'm gonna–"

The sight that greeted her left her speechless.  
There on the doorstep was a little fish with scales that glistened violet, swimming in a round fishbowl decorated with coloured pebbles and fake seaweed. A note leant against the side.

Sakura gingerly picked it up and recognised Syaoran's distinct handwriting.

'_Own __Sakura.  
I'm sorry I keep forgetting not to call you that. Maybe it's because I'm so forgetful that I've upset you this time. I'm not quite sure what happened, but it was most likely my fault and I want you to know I am very sorry for all that I have caused. I'm sure you don't want to see me again. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. Since I can't stay by your side anymore, I've left Tomoyo here. She was one of my better friends at the pet shop, and I hope she does a good job at keeping you company._

_-Syaoran'_

She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes, threatening to fall yet again. She had done too much crying for the day, but she couldn't help it. Didn't Syaoran know doing this would only make her feel worse?

_Oh god, Syaoran. I'm so sorry._

Suddenly, she realised, Syaoran had just left.

_He must've been the one who had knocked on the door, he must be close…_

"Syaoran?"

She stepped over the small fishbowl and ran down her front lawn. Once on the street and looking in both directions, she couldn't see anyone in sight. And so she ran, in the direction of Syaoran's apartment, still in her pyjamas, still clutching his note so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Syaoran! Open the door SYAORAN!"

The last syllable came out as a high pitched shriek. Sobs were racking her body now as she banged helplessly on the door.

How many times had she told herself, to be independent and not to cry after her mother's death? And how just many times _had_ she cried since then?

This was unbelievable.

"Syaoran, please…I'm sorry."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Inside the apartment, Syaoran slowly slid down his door, each bang from outside vibrated against his back. Her shouts were slightly muffled but he could clearly hear she was calling his name.

_I'm sorry Sakura, I really don't know how to face you right now._

~Flashback~

She had left him standing there, hand on his cheek, head still on the side. And as he walked back to his couch monotonously, his eyes were still dull from confusion and surprise. A small, soft jingle sounded.

It was almost about to be directed to voicemail when realised it was his phone. He shook his head rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" His own, croaking voice startled himself. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"Hel –"

"Syaoran?" The caller cut in, and though the voice had been mechanised over the phone, it still sounded almost as dejected as Syaoran did.

"Is this…?"

"It's Arron."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Has Sakura said anything to you today?"

That caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"Why…?"

"I've broken up with her."

"…you what?"

"That Sakura Kinomoto you've been talking about, I'm the one who's been going out with her."

Syaoran was so speechless, so dumbfounded, he just stood there, phone against his ear, mouth gaping like the fish he once was.  
Arron took a deep breath on the other side, in response to Syaoran's silence.

"The reason that I gave her was that…was because…well, after hearing your story, I told her I couldn't be with her anymore. I mean, since she'd been living with another man at the same time as going out with me."

That statement seemed to spark something within Syaoran, maybe like lighting the string leading to a bomb? He couldn't contain himself. He exploded.

"You broke up because of THAT? I only told you about Sakura because I didn't know you guys were…she's a perfectly innocent girl! We didn't _do _anything! I was like her pe -…friend just staying over for a bit or something! I was just crashing at her place while looking for an apartment for myself! HOW COULD YOU SAY IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT? NO WONDER SHE CAME OVER TODAY AND SLAPPED ME! I DESERVE IT…I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOLD YOU AND YOU…YOU…TOO MUCH STUFF HAS HAPPENED TO HER ALREADY, SHE CAN'T GET THIS AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUSLY SHE TAKES TH – "

"Syaoran, I have cancer."

Four simple words that shut him up so efficiently.

"So she did go see you today? I'm sorry I made her get angry at you. But this just came at the right time, and it was the only other excuse I could think of."

…

"I…I can't tell her the truth Syaoran, you know what type of person she is. She'll say she doesn't care. She'll say she's positive I'll get better, and even if I don't, she'll spend my last days with me."

"You…"

"I can't do that to her Syao. Please, I'm calling you today, to ask you, if you still take me as a friend, to please, _please, _if she ever asks, make it like I left because you accidently told me about you guys living together."

"…I can't."

"Syaoran – "

"I can't. I can't let her live the rest of her life thinking you left her because of such a stupid reason, when you didn't. She has the right to decide whether she wants to stay with you or no – "

"I don't _want _to give her that chance to decide! Don't you understand? She can easily find another guy soon enough, get over the sadness and live the life she deserves. She won't have to suffer through the pain of seeing me leave her."

"She's suffering now."

"I'm talking about two different types of leaving. And at least she can blame me for it."

"And what about you? Are you gonna get treatment? Maybe you _will_ get better if you have Sakura by your side? I can't just let you be all sacrificial like those corny anime characters!"

This was too much for Syaoran's brain to process in one day, he was turning slightly hysterical.

"I'm going to travel. I want to see some more places in this world before I leave it…" Trailing off, with each word Arron's voice seemed to go softer.

"Stay right where you are, you douche. I'm going over to see you right now." He walked back into his room to grab his keys and a jacket.

"I'm at the airport now. My flights arriving."

"Well turn back, go home and wait for me."

"I'm really glad I had you as a friend Syaoran. Really glad."

"Are you listening to me? Stay right where you are, don't you dare get on a plane, and wait fo – "

"Take care of Sakura for me. Thank you for everything."

"Arron? Arron! Don't you _dare_ hang up o – "

Dial tone.

"SHIT!"

Infuriated, he threw his phone onto the couch, where it bounced off and hit a wall.

He slumped on the couch and placed a hand over his face. There were too many things to comprehend, too many emotions too feel. His head felt like it was going to spontaneously combust any second. So for the next hour, he didn't move from that position.

~End flashback~

After his head cleared a bit and his heart returned to beating at its normal pace, he had grabbed Tomoyo's bowl, scribbled a quick note pretending he didn't know anything, and headed over to Sakura's.

He didn't know what else he could've done; for her, for Arron. He had written the note almost partially on Arron's behalf, partially on his own. Why was his friend such an idiot? He made such a rash decision that was awful for all three of them.

And now, she was crying outside his door, and he was crying on the other side.

_I'm sorry Sakura. I really didn't know…_

_And Arron…he did what's best for you._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It had been almost a week. Maybe five days. Neither of them were counting. He had been contemplating how to tell her. She had been contemplating how to make up to him.

Syaoran walked out of his apartment block and turned left. About a 5 minute walk away, he arrived at a bus stop and sat down onto the cold, metal bench. The bus didn't keep him waiting long.

Sakura sat into her car and started the ignition. She drove down her driveway and turned right, heading towards work. Going over the speed limit, all the scenery that passed by her was a blur.

Syaoran's bus came wheezing down the street. The engine let out a small whine as it slowed to a stop, the doors whooshed open and he got in. He found a window seat, sat down and gazed at the view he had almost memorised due to the fact that he passed it every day. Realising there was nothing much else interesting to look at, he turned his head.

A small, silver car came speeding past the bus on his side. The driver concentrated straight ahead, auburn hair flapping in the breeze due to an open window.

Sakura passed Syaoran, looking forward while he looked down.

They did this type of thing countless times. Only neither of them knew it.

_It's been nearly a week. I really need to tell her. _

_But Arron told me not to…_

_And, what if she gets too upset and tries to go after him? I don't even know where he went._

Syaoran let out a frustrated groan and kicked a pebble in his path. The sun had set about 4 hours ago, now the moon had taken over and was guiding his path with silver light. He was just out for a little walk, to get some fresh air.

His subconscious was taking him towards Sakura's house without even knowing it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sakura sat comfortably on the couch, tears streaming down her face, uncontrollably. The tv was switched on, blaring intense music. The guy on tv was in a hospital gown, chasing after a car on the street, repetitively screaming a name.

_Next Stop, Happiness_. An asian drama her friend recommended to her. She was on episode six, and with the amazing acting skills, the emotional music, and just the overall directing of the scene, Sakura found herself crying for the, what, 5th time that week?

_Stupid Asian dramas. Why are they so addictive?_

And because Sakura liked to turn her TV on full volume (it helped her get into the mood better) she failed to hear a slurred series of knocks on her door, until they turned into full-fledged bangs, so loud, she thought her door was going to fall off its hinges.

Reluctantly, she punched pause on the remote, quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her Domo pyjamas, and went to the door.

"Who's there?"

"S-Sakura."

Oh, someone she knew. She opened the door and her eyes widened. There he stood, eyes slightly slanted, a lopsided grin on his face. His cheeks were pink and his stance was unsteady. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Eriol?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He was going to kick a decayed acorn looking thing when suddenly, an abrupt dizziness swept over him. He stopped in his path and waited for it to pass. His vision became a bit blurry and he placed a hand on the nearby brick fence for support. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the dizziness soon passed and his vision was normal again.

~Flashback~

**(the night before) **

Syaoran stood up the couch as soon as the movie had ended, a bit too fast it seemed. The world around him started to spin and so he sat back down. The lightheadedness left as quick as it came, and deciding it was because he had stood up too fast, he decided to ignore it.

Until that night, comfortably in his 'decent' bed, Syaoran drifted to sleep, while one small part of his brain continued processing, and created a dream.

**Dream**

_Whoa, this is weird, I'm like…underwater?_

_And I'm still breathing, and I'm still…human…but I'm breathing, and…DAD?_

He quickly bowed his head towards the majestic fish swimming towards him. It had similarly coloured scales to what Syaoran once hard, only less vibrant, and it was much larger.

"I'm sorry I did not acknowledge your presence, father."

"Syaorann, enough with the formalities, you do not have much time."

"Um…what?"

His dad's voice sounded a bit weird, and weak, almost like a whisper.

"I do not have much time."

"Wait, who doesn't have time, you or me?"

"I do not have much time to talk, it takes me much effort to enter your dreams. But you – "

"Oh-kay. So I'm dreaming. Cool, cool. Uh, hi dad. You must want to check up on me huh? Haven't seen you in ages. How you been? I've been good. Had fun in the pet shop. Even more fun after I turned into a human. Oh dad I've been wanting to ask, I actually don't remember anything before I was caught and put into the fish shop, except your face. Isn't that weir – "

"SYAORAN. Stop your blabbering and listen to me. You do not have much time as - human. - - not remember-curse? After you leave - - you wi -lose - memories. - must hur-y! Your time - - human - limited."

"Wait, what? This is weird, you're right in front of me and I can see your mouth moving but I can't hear some words. And you're getting blurrier and …dad? Dad! Wait, where are you? Dad? What's limited dad?"

**End dream**

~End flashback~

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

She was so tempted, so very tempted to slam the door right then and there. But she still had her dignity to keep.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She tried to keep her expression stern and unforgiving.

"I've missed you Sakura, I – " He tried to step inside but tripped on the door frame and fell onto her, the smile never leaving his face.

"What the hell are you doing Eriol, get off me!"

She couldn't support his weight and almost dropped him, but luckily he recollected himself and stood back up wobbly on his own.

"I'm sorry Sakura. After you left me, I realised just how much I loved you, and how much I need you. But I didn't know how to come say sorry. But today, I've mustered the courage! And I'm really sorry. I've missed you so much…"

His words were slurred and Sakura took a step back from him.

"Listen, you're drunk, I'm starting to get pissed. Now go back out, to your hole, sleep, and by tomorrow morning we'll both have forgotten this ever happened, ok?"

Suddenly, his smile disappeared and his eyes turned serious, he clutched her arm franticly.

"But I really love you Sakura! Please forgive me! I can't live without you! These months have been hell! I need you back in my life. I know you still love me too…"

The intense blueness of his eyes pierced into her soul. Not to the same effect as it once had.

"I'm sorry Eriol. I did once. But not anymore. So if you don't leave within 5 minutes I'm calling the police for harassment."

She walked away from him, into the living room to get a phone. But he suddenly pounced on her from behind before she could make it.

"Please don't Sakura! I'm going to prove to you that you love me!"

He turned her around and proceeded to kiss her.

"Aw fuck, what the hell!" The stench of the alcohol was suffocating her and the sudden insanity in his eyes freaked her out.

He pressed her onto a wall and pinned her arms above her head, and though his movements were sluggish, his strength was still much greater than Sakura's.  
She yelled at struggled to no avail.  
So as she saw his head inching towards her neck, she had to do the only thing she could. Her knee shot up straight in between his legs.

Ow.

He let out a roar and a colourful string of words not suitable for children under the age of 18. Which includes me, the author. Which is why I'm not typing them.

Sakura used this opportunity to escape but he recovered faster than she expected, and grabbed her wrist, much more forcefully than last time.

She cried out in pain. Tomorrow morning there'd definitely be a bruise there, waiting for her.

He wrapped his arms around her again from behind, half strangling her, she felt the oxygen being squeezed out of her lungs.

"I'll prove it to you Sakura!"

"LET ME GOING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

She could feel his breath on her neck, coming closer and closer. One of his hands was on her chest, at a very uncomfortable place. She bent her head and bit that arm. Hard.

"You bitch!"

He yelped and threw her back against the wall again, temporarily knocking the wind out of her. Stars stopped flying around her head just in time for her to see him raise his hand - an incoming slap.

She closed her eyes and put her arms in front of herself, in a defensive reflex action. But the slap never landed on her cheek. And when she opened her eyes once more, she could see the back view of someone as tall, if not taller, than Eriol, and a mop of unruly brown hair.

"S-Syaoran?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He had continued his walk for a few minutes, only to realise he was in Sakura's street. It seemed as though he had been led here without him noticing. Maybe this was the Gods indicating today was the right day to tell her?

And so he slowly, hesitantly advanced towards her house. As he got closer, he saw that the front door was open, which was weird, considering Sakura was a normally secure person seeing as she lived by herself. Sensing something was wrong, he ran up her driveway and his suspicions were confirmed. He heard two voices, both shouting. One distinctively Sakura's, the other one vaguely familiar. It was a male voice. And both voices didn't sound very happy.

Sakura's scream rang through the air, so Syaoran ran faster and barged into the house. He saw her fragile form against a wall, looking dazed while someone with dark hair stood over her, a hand raised.

His first instinct was rage. Second was to run over and stop the raised hand about to attack his Sakura.

Which is exactly what he did.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Eriol turned, surprised his arm had been stopped, but before he could clearly see who had stopped him, the stranger tightened his grip on his arm and threw Eriol to the ground.

He got up quickly, staggering slightly, trying to hide his surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" He spat, his glasses on his face at an angle.

"Someone who's not going to let you hurt her." Syaoran replied, a dangerous calmness in his tone.

Immediately following his statement, Syaoran lunged at him, fist raised, and Eriol had to respond the same. In his drunken state, his speed didn't match Syaoran's, and so Syaoran landed hard punch in his stomach, followed by a series of punches to his face. His glasses finally flew off, but there was no time to check whether they were cracked or not. Out of natural intuition for self defence, Eriol grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a small, painted vase and swung it towards Syaoran, who saw it coming and raised his arms to protect himself. The vase smashed against his arm and force made him stumble back a few steps. Syaoran let out an angry growl of pain. His right arm hung limply by his side, blood staining his jacket sleeve, trickling down and dripping to the floor from his fingertips. His heard turned slightly when he realised he was standing where Sakura had once been, but she wasn't there. When turned back to face Eriol, a sudden blurriness overcame his vision. His knees buckled slightly and he held the back of the couch for keep himself upright.

_Ah shit. No. Not now. _

_Please._

It was this small slip in concentration that gave Eriol a chance. His crazed eyes glinted manically and he ran over, swiftly kneeing Syaoran in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. Picking Syaoran up from his stunned state, he punched him in the face making him fly back and hit the wall behind. Eriol laughed feverishly was about to advance again when suddenly, he felt something sharp against his neck. There was a small sting and warm liquid trickled from the cut. He twisted his head as much as he could without killing himself, and saw Sakura, phone in one hand, a broken piece of vase in the other, which was the sharp object against his neck.

"Move again and I'll kill you. If you don't leave now, I. Will. Call. The. Police." She scowled.

He smirked and pretended to back away in defeat, but suddenly lunged for Sakura's hand that was holding the vase piece, attempting to wrench it off her.

He never made it as a forceful kick from Syaoran sent him flying back.

Three distinct beeps sounded, Sakura had dialled three numbers.

"All that I have to now is press this little green button here to call. So get the fuck out. NOW."

Eriol noticeably eyed the shattered pieces of porcelain on the ground, and realising that he was closer to the door than any possible weapons, he growled. Not wanting to get the police involved, he picked himself up, grabbing his neglected glasses on the way, and staggered out the door, all the while pointing his finger at them in warning.

As soon as he left, the hard gaze left Sakura's eyes and she let out the breath she was holding. Placing the phone on the counter, rushed over to Syaoran, who was swaying slightly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"…yeah…" He squinted. "You look a bit blurry though…" He trailed off and slumped to the ground.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura's hazy face was above his head, her sweet voice calling his name. He smiled…and darkness enveloped him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Syaoran lay on Sakura's bed, sleeping soundly, while she used a wet towel to wash the blood off his arm. Fortunately, he had been wearing a long sleeved jacket, so the cuts weren't too deep. She bandaged them tightly, and noticed a trickle of blood on his jaw that came from the corner of his mouth, where a bruise was forming.

She leaned over and wiped that off to, and his sleeping face caught her attention. He was smiling, as if comforted by the scent of her room, and the presence of her around him. In his sleeping state, his face looked as innocent as he once had been to the human world, before he learnt both good and bad aspects of it.

Sakura's hand reached out and caressed his cheek on its own, analysing his facial features.

_I feel like a proud mother. A proud owner I guess would be more correct. Proud that my little Fishy has grown up and matured. _

The bruise forming at the corner of his mouth accentuated his cuteness. Like he was a little boy who had just come home from his first fight at school, and now his mother was fussing over him.

Her eyes wavered over his chocolate brown hair that could never get tamed, his long lashes, defined nose, tall cheek bones and soft lips that opened closed slightly with each breath he took.

_I wonder what's considered good looking for a fish… and what the fishes thought of him? He shouldn't have been too bad, considering how hot he is now as a human._

Her eyes widened at her own comment. But then she shrugged it off. Whether her relationship with him was owner and pet, friends, or strangers, one day or another, she was just going to have to admit he's damn good looking for a human guy. No big deal.

She tucked his injured arm under the bed covers and curled up beside him herself. She stared at his gorgeous face until her eyelids began to droop and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

What Sakura needed was for someone to tell her, her feelings towards Syaoran weren't motherly or ownerly love.

**(Ownerly is now a legitimate word)**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Light was shining through his eyelids, way too bright for his liking.

_Ugh. Since when did this much sunlight come into my room from such a small window?_

Syaoran lifted his hand to cover his eyes, but immediately set it back down when a stinging pain ran up him arm.

Confused, he tried to use his other hand instead, but found he couldn't move it and it felt extremely numb. Like the arm didn't belong to him…but it did.

Now panicking, he forced his eyes open and saw that, the reason his arm was numb was because someone was sleeping on it. Actually, his arm was under and around Sakura in some sort of half hug, and she was snuggled against him.

He stared.

She stirred.

He continued staring.

She blinked her eyes open and saw him staring at her blinking.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both jumped off the bed on opposite sides.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTA ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY WEREN'T HERE WHEN I CAME TO SLEE – oh. You were. I moved you here. Ahehe. Hehehe. He."

Memories of the previous night decided to stop messing with them and rushed back into their heads.

Syaoran looked down at him arm and saw the bandages.

_Well, numbness and pain both explained._

"Um, sorry."

"Thanks."  
They said at the same time.

"Sorry for what?"

"Thanks for what?"

"You go first."

"No you go."

"Oh well.. I just wanted to say thanks for this." He held up his bandaged arm.

"Well…I should be saying both." She chewed her bottom lip. "Sorry for forgetting that I moved you here myself, sorry for what I did the other night, I shouldn't have blamed what happened on you…and thank you for coming last night and…how did you know I was in trouble?"

"Uhhh…"

_Now. Now's the right time. She asked, and I'll answer truthfully and I'll tell her because she deserves to know. Sorry Arron, but I really feel she should know this because, it's unfair for her to misunderstand you and – _

"Syaoran? Does that clock say what I think it says?" He realised her attention was no longer on him, but the small digital clock sitting on her bedside table.

"8:55?"

"And the date in the corner?"

"23 October 2010?"

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

"What!"

"MY BROTHER'S COMING IN 5 MINUTES!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

5091 words…that's longer than my Chemistry EEI…

I guess that's my way of saying sorry? :D

Please review! Even if it's to yell at me for not updating!

Haha

~Starlit~


End file.
